Love Is Weakness, I Thought You Knew that
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Dragon Queen AU: The Queens of Darkness have a plan; Kidnap the Dark One's daughter, Regina. Hold her for ransom, get the Dark Curse and get their happy endings. Sounds simple enough, but what happens when Fate has a different plan for Maleficent?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey... so, I know, I know, my other unfinished stories. I have a bad case of writer's block, like the worse case I've had ever (it's so weird like it's only with certain stories) but anyway enough with my drama, this idea has been in my head for a long time and has been consuming all of my creative space. So I thought maybe if I get this one out, it'll clear up some space in my weird brain and I can get out of this... funk. It's worth a shot.**

 **This one is mostly written and the rest is planned out. It's not very long.**

 **This is an AU:**

 **Rumpelstiltskin is Regina's biological father. He took her from Cora then banished the woman to another realm. Regina is seventeen and Rumple has been raising her her entire life. The Dark One adores her. I took inspiration from Rumple and his relationship with Baelfire and channeled that into him having a little girl and so here we are.**

 **Basically The Queens of Darkness kidnap the Dark One's daughter in order to use her for ransom to get the Dark Curse back from him after he betrayed them for it. The Queens of Darkness intend to get the curse back with the intention of getting their happy endings but fate has something else in store for Maleficent that could change everything. Dragon Queen.**

 **I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

Love is Weakness, I Thought You Knew That

Chapter 1

"How about a new dress?" The Dark One asked and with a flair of his hands, a beautiful red dress appeared in his hands. He gave the young brunette before him a smile and the girl crossed her arms with a frown.

With a heavy sigh and roll of her eyes, she stepped closer to him. "No." She said in a pouty tone. "You promised that when I turned seventeen you'd teach me magic. I'm almost eighteen now. I'm done waiting."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed dramatically and with a wave of his hand, the dress disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke, most likely sent to the girl's wardrobe. "Don't you want to be a regular girl? No magic? All magic comes with a price."

"Why on earth would I want that?" The girl asked completely exasperated. "Who wants to be normal? And I don't care. I'll pay it."

"You'd be surprised." He muttered to himself. The brunette continued to pout and he could feel his resolve fading. She could always do this. Turn the Dark One to putty in her hands. "Regina." He sighed.

"Father..." She said sweetly and batted her long eyelashes. That was it, every once of resistance he had had crumbled away at the sight of his little girl's quivering lip. "Please?"

She didn't really have to do that. She already had him wrapped around her finger. His little girl. From the moment he took her from her mother as payment for a deal and banished the woman to another realm, the little brunette had his heart. Well what was left of it. She held his heart in her little hands and he hoped she'd never let go. It's been so long since he's loved anyone so deeply. Not since... well, Bae.

Regina's older brother. She had helped to fill some of the emptiness of losing him but he still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to raise both of them. His children. They're the only ones he had any loyalty to. The only ones that could actually trust him.

He couldn't harm them. No matter how much of a brat his daughter was. He could barely even say no to her. He would give her all the realms if he could. Honestly, if she asked him, he'd find a way to.

That's why despite his better judgement, he agreed to teach her to channel and control her magic. He knew from when she was about five years old and she would throw tantrums leaving the castle in shambles, almost destroying the structure all together, that she had powerful magic inside of her. He didn't exactly want her to tap into it because he could feel the darkness inside of it and he didn't want his little girl turning out like himself or her mother.

All he had to offer her was darkness and he wanted something different for her, something better.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Regina said throwing herself into his arms and he basked in the warmth and softness of his youngest child in his arms. He held her back. His fears falling away as he held his little girl. Maybe he could always keep her like this.

His sweet little girl. He still wondered how she turned out this way despite being raised by the Dark One. Her heart was still pure. Untainted by darkness. His sweet, sweet girl. He planned to keep her just like that.

"Yes, yes," He said after a moment and took hold of her shoulders, pulling her away. Holding her at arm's length, he looked into her still baby face. Her dark eyes sparkled the way that could melt his frozen heart so easily. He quickly shook it off. He would not show this girl anymore weakness. He refused to show this girl the hold she had on his dark soul, threatening to turn it light again. He refused. "Go on, it's time for bed. It's late."

Regina pouted again. "But it's barely dark out." She whined. "Do I have to?" She poked out her bottom lip and batted her lashes again. "Father?"

Rumple started to give in. He didn't remember Bae being this manipulative. Maybe it was a girl thing. His little princess was definitely a spoiled brat and he had no one to blame but himself.

"No, no, no, Dearie." He said, trying to put his foot down. He turned his daughter. "Bed time. Your lessons start first thing tomorrow."

Regina let him push her towards the door of the dining room where they had just had dinner. "Tomorrow?" She asked excitedly. "So soon?"

"We made a deal, Dearie." He said simply. "I will never break a deal with my child." _Ever again_. He thought.

Regina had no knowledge of her brother except that when he was a young boy, the two of them were separated and Rumple was trying to find him to reunite their family. That's all she needed to know.

Regina turned around and looked at him. "Okay." She hugged him again. "Good night."

Rumple only gave himself a few moments to enjoy it before prying her off of him. "Yes." He turned her around again. "Now off you go. I have things to do. I have to go see a man about a powerful wand."

Regina shook her head and started crossing the large room towards the door. "Fine." She huffed. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him, fixing him with a stern look. "No killing."

"But..." He almost whined. His daughter turned around and crossed her arms, raising a serious brow at him. She tapped her foot and at least he had the decency to look apologetic.

 _Only for her._

"No killing." Regina said firmly. "You can threaten, maim or seriously injure." She shrugged a shoulder delicately. "Can't take away all of your fun."

Rumple smirked at his daughter getting him. Just when he thought he couldn't be any prouder of her. "That's why you're my favorite daughter."

Regina chuckled with a playful eye roll. "I'm your only daughter."

"Indeed because you are all I need, My dearest heart." He quipped, earning a smirk from his daughter.

"Very good, Father." Regina chuckled. Her smile was so beautiful. It lit up the entire dimly lit room. "But still no murder."

He sighed and threw his arms out dramatically. "Fine, but you'll have no one to blame but yourself when I'm cranky tomorrow because I didn't get to take all of my frustrations out on some poor defenseless soul."

Regina shook her head with a fond smile at the man who raised her. "Promise. We'll make another deal."

Rumple grinned. "Okay, I'm listening..." he drawled, motioning for the girl to continue.

"You will not kill anyone tonight and I will stay your little girl forever." Regina said with a bright smile.

Rumple nodded, pretending to think it over. "Very well..." He couldn't resist that one. His little girl staying his little girl forever. "Although you will be my little girl forever regardless. You were created from the Dark One's magic. Therefore you are immortal. You will not age much more."

Rumple was unsure about that at first until he saw his daughter fall down and scrape her knee, it healed instantly. She was six years old at the time. This prompted him to look into their future. That's when he saw her not aging. Hundreds of years passing and she still looked no older than eighteen or nineteen. She didn't change appearance fortunately for both of them. She kept her beauty. That's all he checked out. He wanted the rest of their lives to play out without him knowing what was going to happen. He was going to have his little girl forever and that's all he needed to know.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm stuck with you forever."

He grinned at Regina's teasing tone. "Indeed you are. Now off to bed. We have a deal."

Regina nodded. "Fine. Good night, Daddy." She blew him a kiss. "I love you."

He tried to fight off the warmth he felt throughout his chest at those words. It had been so long since he's loved and been loved. He had forgotten how nice it felt. He just remained silent and the light of his life simply turned around and headed off to bed. She no longer waited to have the words returned to her because he couldn't say them. Well not out loud. But she knew. She knew that she meant everything to him and he'd die for her. Actions spoke louder than words with him and his daughter heard him loud and clear.

He chuckled at his silly child then with a shake of his head and a dramatic flair of his hands, he disappeared from the dining room in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina slipped into her grand chambers and walked across her sitting room and into her bedroom. She decided to give the Dark One a break and actually go to sleep. No late night reading tonight. She was going to wash then go straight to bed. She already got her way, which she wasn't surprised about because she always does. She often scoffed when she thinks about the great and terrible Dark One, that strikes fear into the hearts of so many was her _Daddy_. The man that could barely say no to her.

Rumpelstiltskin was all that she knew. This world was all that she knew. Which was not necessarily a bad thing. She was told the truth at a young age. She was a part of a deal. Cora, her mother made a deal with the Dark One. Her first born child for magic lessons. For power. It was just a bonus that Regina turned out to be his biologically. Regina always felt like she got the better end of the deal with him.

He loved her and protected her. He was never cruel and wicked. Her mother on the other hand, traded her away for power before she was even born. That woman did not deserve her love nor did Regina want hers. Her father was enough.

She loved him dearly and she was content in her life. She had everything her heart desired. She never wanted a mother after learning what she had done and never asked for her again. Instead giving all her love and affection to her father who deserved it and so needed it.

He was everything to her and she was everything to him. She didn't need anyone else.

She smiled to herself at the idea of her father having to refrain from murdering all night because he made a deal with her. He was so silly at times.

She shook her head and started to wash her face in the bowl at her table but a sudden horses' whinny caused her to pause. She looked towards her large bedroom window. Rocinante? She thought to herself. He sounded close. As if he was... "No." She breathed and ran over to her window and wrenched the thick dark red drapes open. She heard it again. She looked out into the open pastures that surrounded their castle.

She couldn't see much of anything as night had settled over the forest and it was pitch black out but she squinted when she heard the sound again. She continued to look towards the direction the sound had come from and that's when she saw it. The dark shadowy figure of her horse, galloping around the pasture. Regina's hand flew to her mouth and her stomach dropped. She couldn't let him run free all night. He could get hurt or worse...

She had to catch him and put him back in the stables. Maybe while she's there she can figure out how he got out in the first place. She ran for the door and through the drafty dark hallway into her father's study. She rummaged through his things for a while, making a mess that she'll clean up later and found a lantern. She closed her eyes and tried to channel her unpredictable magic. Her magic that she promised her father she wouldn't use without him being present because it was dangerous. This was an emergency. Besides he didn't have to know. With a sigh she heard a small puff and her eyes opened. She smiled and her beautiful eyes glowed with the light of a flame. She shrieked happily at her magic finally doing what she wanted and did a little happy dance before remembering why she was there.

"Rocinante." She whispered to herself. She then darted out of the room and to the stairs. The place was always so cold and dark. Some would even call it creepy but this was her home and she loved it. She never wanted to live anywhere else.

She flew down the stairs of the grand staircase and though the bottom floor with one thought on her mind, Rocinante. She couldn't let him get hurt. She'd never forgive herself. He was her best friend. Well he was her only friend because she didn't meet many people. That didn't exactly bother her because she grew up in isolation. She was used to it and didn't exactly think about there being more for her out there.

She rushed out of the door and stepped out into field. She held up her lantern and looked around the field as her eyes adjusted to the night surrounding her. Her lungs were burning from exertion and the freezing night air invading them. But she couldn't think about that at the moment. She had a horse to rescue.

"Rocinante!" She called out into the field. She of course got no response so she ran out further to where she had seen him last. He couldn't have gotten that far. She looked around but of course she couldn't see a damn thing even with the lantern. Her heart was pounding. Was every place this dark or was this place only like that because of the Dark One? She often wondered about that. Not that she minded her father's darkness. It's all she knew.

She cupped her hands around her mouth."Roci!" She called desperately.

That must have done the trick because there was a soft neigh from behind her. She turned around quickly and sighed in relief. She could just make out a dark figure of her horse a few feet away. She shook her head and headed over to him. Her father would have a fit if he found out about this but he didn't have to find out. All she had to do was grab the horse, put him back and get back to bed. No harm done. She didn't have to...

As she got closer, her brows shot up. She took in the dark figure. It was not only the night making the horse appear dark. She held up her lantern. Had it changed colors or were her tired eyes deceiving her because instead of her brown and white steed, there stood an all black one, much larger than her own horse and that's saying something because Rocinante was a big healthy boy. She held the light up to the majestic creature's face. It looked her square in the eyes. It's deep blue eyes stealing her breath away. They were so beautiful. Almost other worldly.

"Are you lost?" She asked instinctively. She stepped closer and stretched out a hesitant hand as if not to startle it. "Are you hurt?"

The animal just looked at her. It's eyes seeing into her soul. She was hypnotized by them for a moment but the spell was broken quickly. A startled yelp escaped her when the horse suddenly reared up and neighed. She stepped back, giving it space. But her mouth fell open and she froze when the beast was suddenly engulfed in a plume of thick black smoke. She watched on unable to move, partially in curiosity and partially in fear.

She understood what people meant by "Scared to death" now. She could not get her breathing under control and her heart was racing so fast that she feared it may explode. She tried to move back but an invisible force, unreal or just in her head was holding her in place.

She kept the lantern up even as the smoke cleared. What it revealed confused her even more. There stood a tall woman. What happened to the horse? Was she the horse? Regina looked the woman over with a furrowed brow and an adorable confused frown. The woman who appeared to be older than Regina was dressed in a long black dress that swept the ground, it was cut low and revealed a lot more cleavage than Regina thought was necessary but what truly caught the young girl's eye was the headdress that the woman was wearing. It was black, covering all of her hair and it had long sharp horns at the top.

The longer Regina stood in the woman's presence and she looked at her, the more uneasy she began to feel. What was she?

Sensing Regina's confusion and curiosity, the tall witch chuckled. "Good evening, Dear." She drawled in an amused tone as she stepped closer to Regina. Regina wanted to step back. She knew she should have but she was still being held there by whatever it was. "Would your name happen to be Regina by any chance?"

Regina simply raised her brows and her mouth still hung open.

"What happened, Sweetheart, cat got your tongue?" The woman asked stepping closer and that's when Regina saw it. A long staff with an animal that Regina couldn't make out in the darkness at the top. The woman sighed when she still got no response. "I was told I'd find Regina here."

Regina audibly gulped. Why on earth is she looking for her? It was time to go back inside but her curiosity got the better of her. "Why?"

She saw something flash across the woman's glowing blue eyes. It looked almost like excitement. "I have business with her."

Okay this situation was getting out of hand. Her father was going to hit the ceiling. Leaving the castle at night and talking to odd strangers. She was definitely in for a stern talking to. "What type of business?"

The woman smirked and gave Regina a very slow once over. "Hello Regina, My name is Maleficent."

Regina tried to search her brain for any memories of the name but came up short. Maybe she could ask her father without telling him that she had met her and-

"Regina, I need you to come with me. I'm asking kindly because you are so beautiful which I had not expected. I honestly expected the child of the Dark One to be a scaly beast like him but you are absolutely stunning. As a result I do not want to hurt you."

Regina stepped back that time. She had just been threatened... and complimented? She was officially spooked. She started to run away, back to the safety of her home but the woman raised a hand stopping her with an invisible force, binding her arms to her sides and sticking her feet to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Regina cried. "Let me go."

"Regina, I can not do that, My dear." Maleficent raised her hand and closed it into a fist, pulling the young girl closer to her with magic. "I need..." She looked over Regina's body and sighed longingly. "Your help..."

"I never said I was-" Regina began but Maleficent silenced her with a click of her tongue.

The witch raised a finger and moved it from side to side in a 'nah uh' movement. "Now you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. Let's not start our relationship with lies."

"What are you going to do with me?" Regina whispered, her voice shaking with fear. She just wished her father would show up and save her. She was never going to go against his wishes ever again.

A salacious smile spread across Maleficent's face. "Oh, My Dear, what am I not going to do with you?"

Regina gasped and quickly started squirming and wiggling to get free but Maleficent's magic held her tight. "Please just let me go. I don't know what or who you think I am but there's nothing special about me."

"I beg to differ, child." Mal sighed, leaning in a little too close for comfort. "You are quite special."

Regina suddenly felt completely helpless. Her magic didn't work properly so she couldn't fight back. She couldn't run away. She was completely at this woman's mercy. "Please... let me go." She pleaded.

"No." Maleficent said stepping closer.

Regina furrowed her brows. She had no options except one. She could scream and pray that her father sensed her fear like he used to when she was a young girl. She opened her mouth to do just that. Maleficent sighed with a roll of her eyes and waved a hand over Regina's face.

Suddenly everything went black and Regina felt herself fall to the ground.

* * *

Maleficent looked down at the young girl that lay on the ground unconscious. She hated to do this. The girl seemed so kind and innocent. She wandered out into a dark field at night despite the dangers that could have awaited her, to save her horse and when she discovered that it was not him at all but instead a wild horse, she still tried to help it. It was obvious that this girl had a good heart and she didn't deserve this but business is business.

Her father crossed Maleficent. No one crosses Maleficent and lives but since she could not exactly kill him, she had to make him suffer by taking his precious little girl. That ought to hit the Dark One where it hurts. This girl seemed to be the only thing he cared for. Ever since Maleficent has been watching them she's seen the sorcerer doing nothing but doting on the girl. It'll hurt him to lose her.

She smirked at her catch. The perfect revenge and ransom.

Speaking of perfect, Maleficent leaned down and brushed the girl's hair away from her face. She was a vision. How Rumpelstiltskin created something so beautiful was beyond her but Regina definitely was gorgeous.

This could be fun.

With a dark chuckle, Maleficent raised her staff and hit it on the ground. They were both engulfed in that black smoke and they vanished from the field.

They arrived at Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress in the throne room. The young girl still lie asleep on the marble floor. Maleficent hummed as she looked down at her slumbering prize.

"It's about bloody time." Maleficent's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. She sighed at the sight of the woman with the black and white hair that matched her fur coat exactly.

"Abduction is not easy, Cruella." Mal huffed. "It's delicate."

"Of course it was with all of your theatrics." Cruella said waving her hands around dramatically. "Lure her out and grab her. It's not hard. She's weighs what, ninety-something pounds? She's a mouse."

Maleficent sighed which she finds herself doing a lot in the presence of this irritating woman. "It's not like kidnapping puppies, Dear. People don't just willingly climb into a sack because there's a steak inside."

There was a cackle from behind Cruella and out stepped Ursula from the shadows. Now Maleficent liked her much better than Cruella, although her tentacles made her feel uneasy. "Oh, Maleficent. That was a good one and very true."

Cruella rolled her eyes and stepped aside so that Ursula could get a look at the girl. One of those damned tentacles slithered out from under the sea witch's dress and over to where Regina was laying. Just as Maleficent had done earlier, except with her hands, Ursula brushed some hair from the young girls face. "Sleeping spell?" She asked looking up at Maleficent. Mal nodded. "Very nice." She looked at the girl a moment longer. "She's cute. I'm shocked."

"Imagine my surprise." Maleficent sighed. Cruella scoffed as she lowered herself to the floor to get a closer look at the young woman.

She ran her finger across her soft baby-like olive skin. "She's so young and beautiful. Look at that skin, so smooth, so delicate. There's not a single blemish in sight. Such pretty flesh."

"Yes, she's a very pretty girl, Cruella." Maleficent snapped, her voice echoing in the wide open room. She glared daggers at her friend. "Now stop thinking of ways to skin her." She had no idea why she was being so defensive or why she wanted to protect this girl but she did. Maybe it was because she was so innocent in more ways than that one.

 _So pure_. Maleficent thought as she stared down at the girl. She almost hated that this girl got caught up in this but sins of the father.

"What are we going to do with her?" Ursula asked, snapping both women out of their less than innocent thoughts about the young woman now at their mercy.

Maleficent sighed and looked back down at Regina. "We tie her up and gag her. We don't need her escaping or screaming too loudly. Honestly, shrieks of terror give me a headache. I'm sure she has a powerful set of lungs on her."

"We also don't need her trying to conjure Daddy until we're ready." Ursula pointed out.

"He can't get in." Cruella sighed. "Mal's protection spell keeps him out."

"But we don't want him knowing that we have her just yet." Maleficent said with a tilt of her head. Her eyes flicked up to her comrades. "The not knowing would kill him. I say we hold onto the girl for a little while. Just long enough for him to see what life is like without her. Enough to break him."

"He cannot be broken." Ursula argued.

"Anyone could be broken, darling." Cruella countered.

Maleficent hummed in agreement with Cruella and nodded stiffly. "And everyone has a weakness. We happened to have found his without even needing that silly dagger."

Cruella and Ursula smirked as they nodded. "I say we destroy the child now. That way we'll crush him."

"Destroy our leverage, Cruella?" Ursula asked in a disbelieving tone. "Our only bargaining chip?"

Cruella waved that off. "He doesn't have to know that she's dead until we get what we want. Once he hands the spell over and agrees that we cannot be harmed by him, we'll drop her body off at his castle." She grinned evily. "Probably with less skin than she started out with."

"Okay..." Maleficent sighed. "Rumpelstiltskin would want proof that she's alive. As in he'll want to see her. Do you think he'll just trust us?"

"Would you trust us?" Ursula added.

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Anyway," Maleficent sighed. "Let's get her tied up and..." she waved a hand. A small cage appeared beside the slumbering girl. "In there." She waved her hand again and a dark purple cushion appeared at the bottom of it. The girl was going to be there for a while so she might as well be comfortable. "Oh and there's this." Maleficent opened her palm, a black leather cuff appeared there in a small puff of smoke. "Just in case."

She bent down and held the girl's arm up and snapped it onto her dainty wrist. She let the girl's arm fall back down to her side and she looked up at Cruella and Ursula. "We don't need her using her magic."

The other two nodded. "Let's tie the girl up." Ursula said.

"Let's hog tie her. Her father is a filthy pig so that makes his daughter half." Cruella said coldly.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. She had no idea why she hung around them. Sure they bonded over Rumpelstiltskin betraying them. But Maleficent had no use for them really. She'd be better off doing this on her own. She just had a bad feeling that Cruella was going to screw it up. Almost definitely.

"Just don't hurt her." Maleficent sighed. "There's no point in breaking her arm or leg. She's not our enemy."

Cruella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Very well, you are absolutely no fun any more, Mal."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and turned to Ursula. "Watch her." She pointed to the woman with black and white hair that was staring at the rope in her hands with almost childish glee. "Make sure she doesn't hurt the child."

Ursula nodded. "Alright."

Maleficent returned the nod then turned on her heel and headed back to her throne. Her dark dress sweeping across the floor as she stalked across the large throne room. She walked up the steps and perched herself upon the throne where she could oversee the two women binding the girl up.

She almost felt guilty that this girl had to suffer for what her father had done but that's the way it is. Her father had to pay so in turn, so did she.

This was a game and Regina was the pawn. As of now Maleficent had all of Rumpelstiltskin's pieces. She was already winning but one thing Maleficent had learned in her many centuries of life was to never underestimate your opponent. Especially, Rumpelstiltskin. He always had an ace up his sleeve. She had to stay aware. If she played smartly, she could just win.

A satisfied sigh escaped her and she smirked to herself.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 **I have an odd obsession with Maleficent kidnapping Regina. This idea was like one of like six with the same theme of "Maleficent kidnapping Regina." lol. Idk...**

 **I've wanted to do a Queens of Darkness story for sooooo long. Omg.**

 **Also the show basically blew holes in my theory of Rumple being Regina's/the Evil Queen's real father. So I have this. lol.**

 **But like I said, this is kind of short. Hopefully it'll help me get back into the swing of writing my other stories but yeah...**

 **Okay, but thank you for reading. Like is this worth the read? Should I post the other parts? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, okay firstly, thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first part. I wasn't too sure at first so yay! I took a few risks with this au. I'm glad. I hope I deliver with this chapter as well.**

 **I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 2

Something was not right.

She knew that from the moment she woke up. For one thing she was lying on something uncomfortable that was certainly not her bed. Where the hell had she fallen asleep? She could not remember a single thing from the night before. She tried to search her brain for any memories of it and she came up short.

Her mouth felt strange, dry and like... something was stuffed inside. A cloth. Her eyes sprang open and she tried to spit it out but couldn't, it was held there. She couldn't move her arms either and she realized that was because her arms were bound behind her. The rope was painfully digging into her flesh, burning and most likely bruising. She was also painfully lying on her side and putting way too much pressure on her shoulder but she was unable to move at all, given that her ankles were tied as well and connected to her wrists by another piece of rope. With a pained groan, she stopped squirming. It hurt less then.

She almost cried when she saw the bars surrounding her and realized that she was locked in a small, cramped cage. Like an animal. Who would... where was she?

She whimpered as she surveyed her surroundings beyond the cage as tears clouded her vision. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt like she was suffocating. The large space around her was dimly lit. There was a soft glow from a few candles but that was about it. Judging by the dark oak wardrobes and dressers, this was a bedroom. The room was dressed in all dark reds and blacks, a complete contrast from her own room that was dressed in mostly reds and golds. But the dark colors covering the room made it darker and even more frightening. She couldn't tell what time it was because the thick drapes were pulled closed restricting any light from shining in. She was completely in the dark in more ways than one. She tried to search her brain again for how she had gotten there. Any piece of the puzzle of what had happened. Anything. She couldn't remember a single thing. _Except..._ she gasped. _That... that woman_. The woman that changed from a horse to a human. The woman who bound her and knocked her unconscious. She must have abducted her. She must have stolen her away but why? Was this her bedroom?

What did she want with her? Did she want to kill her? Does she know that like her father, Regina cannot die? Her magic protects her. She had so many questions and they just kept coming.

Her father had tried to warn her about the outside world. He told her it was dangerous when he was not around to protect her. That's why he put a protection spell around their home and laid booby traps all throughout the castle that only the two of them knew of. To protect her from that. To keep her safe and yet she wandered right into a trap. She put herself in harm's way. This was all her fault. All of it. Her father was going to be so upset with her but she would take all of his lectures just to be back home with him.

She sighed and fought back tears. Her father will come for her. He wouldn't leave her there. She just had to be patient. Everything will be okay. She glanced around the room again and that's when she saw her. Sitting there at the edge of the black blanket covered bed with her legs crossed, one over the other and her hands folded in her lap. Her captor. The woman was sitting there quietly as if she hadn't abducted an innocent young girl. She was watching Regina closely. Like a predator with it's prey. Had she been there the entire time watching her sleep? Regina got a good look at the woman in the soft light of the room. Her headdress was gone and her long blonde hair was tumbling down her shoulders. Her light blue eyes were as intense and entrancing as the night before but they paired perfectly with her fair skin and pink lips.

If Regina hadn't been so terrified of her, she may have even found her to be beautiful. The woman reminded her of light, the complete contrast from her dark magic and what little she had seen of her personality.

She wanted to scream at the woman, demand to know where she was and that she release her that very instant but she was gagged. She tried to spit the thing out but it was too tight. All that came out were soft muffled whimpers. That caused the woman on the bed to smirk and her eyes shone with excitement.

"Good you're awake." The woman drawled in mock excitement. She stood from the bed and began stalking towards Regina. The young girl watched with wide frightened eyes as the woman crossed the room slowly, so very much in a predatory fashion. Regina felt like a mouse cornered by a gigantic cat. There was no place to run, no place ro hide. She was completely at her mercy. Regina whimpered softly as the blonde woman lowered herself so that she could look at her. Just because she couldn't kill her, doesn't mean that she couldn't hurt her. She just wished she knew what she wanted with her. Regina noticed that the way the woman looked at her with her head tilted as she silently took her in was very animalistic. The woman moved like a snake or something else reptilian. Really smooth and rhythmic. She didn't behave like a human that's for sure.

The blonde woman shrugged with a smirk. "I thought I was going to have to wake you." It was unnerving that she was speaking to Regina like they were old friends and not a captor and a captive. "Do you remember me? My name is Maleficent."

Regina mumbled something but of course it couldn't be heard due to the cloth in her mouth. The woman made a surprised face then the corners of her lips curled up into a sinister grin. "Oh yes, your gag." She raised a brow and her face turned serious, her expression stern. "Now, my girl, I'm going to ungag you. Promise me that you will not scream. I've had a very long night."

Regina nodded. She wouldn't scream. She just wanted to be ungagged and be able to plead to be let go or bargain or whatever. She wanted a chance.

"Good girl." Maleficent praised dryly and with a flick of her wrist, the gag disappeared. Regina's mouth instantly felt better. She opened it and closed it a few times. Her entire face was sore from that.

The woman continued to study her and Regina felt more and more afraid. Her scared eyes stared into Maleficent's amused ones. The eyes staring back at her, though very beautiful, were cold and cruel. There was no sympathy there. Nothing human.

"Why am I here?" Regina demanded. Her voice shook a little at the end. "What do you want with me?"

Maleficent hummed as if thinking this over then she smirked. Her eyes began to glow brightly. She opened her mouth to say something, possibly answer Regina's question, but the dark mahogany door swung open cutting her off and in walked two other women that Regina hadn't seen before but by the looks of them, she preferred Maleficent.

The woman with strange black and white hair and a fur coat indoors, gave Regina a lecherous grin. Regina looked back at Maleficent and saw the annoyed look on her face. "Don't the two of you know how to knock?" Maleficent snapped angrily, not taking her eyes off of the young pretty girl before her.

"Why would we do that, Darling?" The woman drawled. "Why should you get to have all the fun with our new toy?"

Regina's eyes widened at the comment and the possessiveness in her tone. Regina was not a toy. She was a living breathing human... well... kind of. Besides she doubted that when they said 'play' they meant tea parties with her like she had done with her dolls as a child. Whatever it was was going to be painful and unpleasant.

"Why don't the two of you go play with each other? I know that the two of you enjoy each others _company_ so go get each other off." Maleficent growled. "And stop worrying about defiling this young girl."

The other woman scoffed, disregarding her earlier comment. "As if you weren't thinking the same thing."

"I was." Maleficent admitted, her eyes softened as they locked onto Regina's frightened ones. "But unlike the two of you, I can control myself."

"So you say." Cruella chuckled. "We all know how riled up you get around pretty young virgins, Mal."

Regina's gasped and her heart leapt into her throat. She was unsure about what they meant but she knew that she did not like it and she was not going to sit there and let them discuss hurting her as if she was not there.

"My father is the Dark One." Regina said darkly.

"We know that..." The woman in fur said waving her off. "Why do you-"

"Let her finish." Maleficent said with a smirk. She seemed interested in what this young girl had to say. "Go on, Dear. I apologize for her rudeness." She said addressing Regina.

"I was just saying that my father is the Dark One and he's coming for me."

The other two women began cackling and Regina narrowed her dark eyes at them. _How dare them._

"Is that right?" Maleficent asked trying to hold back her own laughter.

"This is not a joke. If you let me go right now, I will spare your lives."

This time Maleficent joined in on their cackling. Regina scowled at them. How rude. She was offering them a way out because once her father found them, he would most likely murder all of them and they just laughed. She huffed with a little squeak in indignation.

"My father is coming for me." She muttered more to herself.

"No he is not, you little brat." The woman in the fur coat snapped. "He doesn't want you."

"That's a lie." Regina snapped back.

"Oh.." Maleficent purred with an impressed expression. "This little kitten has claws."

"A rat is more like it. Just like her rodent of a father."

"Enough!" Maleficent snapped this time. Her voice echoing through the room.

"You know what, when my father comes for me because he will come for me... do not look to me to help you because this deal is officially off the table." Regina said still in that dark warning tone. "And I hope he starts with you." She said towards the fur woman.

"Shut her up, Mal!" The woman cried.

Maleficent waved a hand over Regina's face and Regina felt everything go black again. She lost consciousness.

* * *

"What a little bitch." Cruella growled. "She ought to be glad that I do not pull out my crop and teach her a thing or two."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. This woman was so dramatic. The girl had threatened all of them and with an empty threat at that. Cruella was acting as if the girl had smacked her across the face, although Maleficent wouldn't have blamed her if she had. She did not deserve to be spoken to that way. They at least could have let her live in peace since she was trapped. Why was that so hard for Cruella to understand? "Would that be for her punishment or your own enjoyment?" Maleficent asked, not exactly interested but determined to not allow Cruella to hurt that girl.

"Both?" Cruella shrugged. "I hate her already."

Maleficent rolled her eyes again but Ursula spoke up. "I like her. She has bite."

Maleficent chuckled. "Indeed she does. I like her as well... too bad about her parentage. She could have been one of us." Her eyes fell on the sleeping beauty in the cage. Poor thing looked so uncomfortable. Although Regina was very cute and very spunky, she did prefer her this way. Less snappy. Then again what did they expect from the child of the Dark One?

Cruella huffed and crossed her arms. "She had better learn some respect."

Ursula and Maleficent shared a look. "Alright then..." Maleficent sighed as she stood up and smoothed down her dress. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "The girl is asleep. She's not going to be much trouble like that. What do you say we go plan our next move?"

Ursula nodded. "That's true. The Dark One is going to want his child back and we need to be ready for anything."

Maleficent nodded. "Let's talk in the throne room."

The other two nodded and they headed out of the bedroom. With one more glance at the young girl that lie unconscious, Maleficent followed them out.

* * *

Maleficent paced the room as her friends talked strategy. She hated that she felt this... something called... _guilt_. A feeling that she had long forgotten. The feeling was disgusting and she wanted it to stop. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin deserved this. To have his little girl ripped away from him but she certainly did not deserve to be ripped away from him. Revenge is a funny thing. People who are completely undeserving of punishment get it and those deserving of it just walk away untouched. Rumpelstiltskin had been doing it for centuries.

Regina was not a life ruiner like her father. She was a sweet, gentle soul and she deserved better.

Maleficent would apologize to her, tell her that she was sorry that it had to come to that but apologies were for the weak. The strong are supposed to remain unapologetic. Never apologize for exploiting the weak. Except Regina was not weak. Far from it honestly. She was brave from what Mal could tell and Maleficent respected that Daddy's little princess had fight in her.

She really liked her.

She was drawn to her. Maybe it was those deep brown eyes that drew her in or just the girl's overall charm but there was something alluring about her that made Maleficent want her. That's why instead of sleeping the night before, she had sat up and watched the young woman sleep, studying her, trying to understand her. The girl was quite perplexing.

Maleficent desired her somewhat. Her youth and beauty being the main factor of that but there was something else. An invisible force pulling her toward her. Making her want for her almost too powerful. She wanted to take her.

But she was not hers to have.

Rumpelstiltskin would be furious if he found out that Maleficent had taken his little girl and made her hers. Handed her over corrupted and not so innocent anymore. Having his daughter taken from him as a girl and returned to him a woman would crush any father. The thought pulled a smile from the blonde witch. He would hit the ceiling. Possibly try to kill them. But that thought excited her. The idea of angering him, taunting him about his daughter was alluring but Regina did not deserve that. Maleficent decided to keep her hands to herself. No matter how much she longed to feel the girl's warm soft skin.

What was it about this girl that made Maleficent neglect who she was and show mercy? Why did she care so much about her wellbeing and want to protect her? Most importantly, why didn't she mind it?

"Darling?" Maleficent's head snapped to the women who were standing a few feet away from her. They were watching her closely as if she was a rattlesnake waiting to strike. "Are you alright?" Cruella asked.

Maleficent cleared her throat and quickly threw on a mask of indifference. "Of course. I just got a little distracted." She continued pacing.

"Thinking about your little dark haired plaything you have upstairs in your bedroom?" Cruella asked with a smirk. "Would you like us to leave you to it? Go on and have your fun with her. You need to clear your mind."

Maleficent paused in her pacing at that. The idea was very tempting but no. She already promised herself she wouldn't. "I cannot touch her." She sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you can." Cruella pressed. "She's young, beautiful. She's probably so soft and pure. Such a succulent morsel. Go enjoy."

Maleficent sighed. "I mean, she's off limits. She is not here for our entertainment. She's here for ransom. So until we contact Rumpelstiltskin and he pays the ransom, no one touches her." Her tone had become clipped. She was just so frustrated. This conversation was getting redundant and tiresome. She got tired of reiterating the same things over and over again. How difficult was it to understand that the child was being held for ransom? She was not a bar wench or a whore that they picked up for that purpose. The girl deserved more respect than that. It was bad enough that she was in a cage and tied up.

That was not going to change though. The cage and the bindings were insurance that their leverage did not escape. It wasn't personal. They just couldn't have her getting away.

"Am I understood?" She snapped. Cruella scowled at her while Ursula just shrugged. The Sea Witch wasn't exactly a problem. Maleficent wasn't worried about her but her partner was a problem and they did not need her messing up everything because she couldn't control her animalistic impulses. After all, Maleficent was the actual animal in the equation and she had more self control than she did. "Hmm?" She hummed with a brow raised.

Cruella rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Yes. You are. No one touches the little brat."

Maleficent eyed the woman for a moment then nodded. "Okay, very good." She said mockingly. Cruella crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Maleficent just stared at the grown woman pouting like a petulant child. Once again she wondered why she hadn't severed all ties with the two of them and went off on her own. She had absolutely no use for them. If she had done this on her own, it would be flowing smoothly but now she was nothing if not stressed out. Unable to bask in her possible victory because she had to worry about this bumbling idiot. Ursula was not exactly a problem but she was not exactly helpful either, so she was still useless.

Maleficent sighed in annoyance. Why does she get herself into situations like this? "So..." She drawled. "The plan is quite simple. We keep the girl a while just to scare him. Then after he's rattled, we contact him and name our terms."

Ursula shrugged. "Yeah. We can keep him away long enough."

"The cloaking spell I used would make it impossible for him to find her here." Maleficent said simply. "So he will not know where she is until we want him to."

Cruella nodded but Ursula spoke. "When is the last time she ate?" She asked suddenly.

Maleficent and Cruella looked surprised at this. Maleficent was excused since she did not know much about humans but Cruella was just cruel and selfish.

"Who cares?" The woman snapped.

"Well Cruella," Ursula said slowly as if the other woman was an idiot. "We have to keep her alive." Cruella shrugged again and Ursula rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she turned fully towards Maleficent. "We have to get her some food."

Maleficent frowned. Food. What do humans eat? Do they all eat the same things. What does this particular human eat? Is there a book on this? She turned to Cruella. The only human she knew... well, she wasn't exactly _human_ but she was the closest thing they had at the moment. "What do you eat?" She asked. "Besides newborn puppies, that is."

Cruella scowled. She then turned to Maleficent with a look that Maleficent supposed was meant to be intimidating. "Caviar, escargot, grilled salmon," she listed off.

"What on earth is caviar?" Maleficent asked with raised brows.

Ursula looked at Maleficent and began explaining, "Fish eggs." She threw Cruella a dirty look but the other woman looked completely unapologetic. "Its something that well off humans like in the realm Cruella is from."

Maleficent nodded. "Okay, well we certainly are not feeding her that. I'm not even human and I know that that does not sound appetizing in the slightest." She looked at Ursula. "What's the other thing? Um... escargot?"

"Snails." Ursula replied with a shrug.

"Okay we are not feeding that child garden mollusks." Maleficent said firmly.

"Its quite delicious." Cruella argued.

"Let's just say that everything that Cruella named is inadequate for the girl to eat. We don't want to poison her."

"We don't?" Cruella asked and the other two rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"No, Cruella, we do not want to poison that poor girl." Ursula snapped.

"You two are no fun." Cruella huffed.

"You mentioned..." Maleficent drawled disinterestedly.

Ursula did not comment but instead fell silent as she thought. Maleficent just watched on in silence. Not exactly sure if she could contribute at all. She did not know much on this subject. "We could always give her a piece of some kind of meat. Cooked of course. And maybe some potatoes..." Ursula said finally with a snap of her fingers. "She'd eat that." She muttered thoughtfully.

Maleficent's eyes widened and she smiled. She usually ate in dragon form. Hunting in the forest was much easier than cooking and cleaning up afterwards. She's not sure that she actually knew how to cook. She could always conjure the food though. Maybe humans were not that different after all. "Alright." She said with a nod.

"Should we wake her?" Ursula asked. "She must eat."

Maleficent frowned as she watched Cruella completely zone out. How could she be so indifferent to this? "I will not wake her. The spell should wear off soon. I didn't put her under that deeply."

Ursula nodded. "Alright."

"Well, why don't we just have a little fun in the meantime?" Cruella asked looking at the two of them. Ursula looked interested but Maleficent did not even bother to hide her boredom at the idea. She just wanted to return to her chambers and watch the girl sleep a little while longer. For some odd reason she wanted to be there when she awoke. She did not want her to awake alone. For reasons unclear to her, she did not want this girl to be afraid. Which was ironic because she was the one who had frightened her to begin with. Maleficent was no threat to her though. She had just met this girl and knew nothing about her but she would never hurt her nor would she allow anyone else to. That baffled her the most. Why did she care so much? That she could never understand. It frustrated her.

Maybe taking that frustration out on some poor innocent villagers was exactly what she needed to get it all out and sort out her jumbled thoughts.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked Cruella. The woman with the black-and-white hair smirked at the dragon's sudden interest. Ursula raised her brows in surprise.

"Well, Darling." Cruella began cockily. "This one's just for you, my pet." She smirked at Mal's brow raise at the nickname. "I've noticed that a certain King and Queen have become much too cocky. They believe that they are now safe from your wrath." She cackled.

Maleficent smiled a little because she knew exactly who Cruella was speaking of. Her enemies. They are stupid enough to actually feel safe, after the breaking of her sleeping curse with true love. _True Love._ She thought with a grimace. _Disgusting_. King Stefan thought himself a mighty king after the breaking of one curse with a kiss. A kiss. There is no real power there. He did not have to show any strength. He was weak. Pathetic as he'd always been. They even had the nerve to procreate. They had a young daughter, about the same age as Regina. Losing her would destroy them. Possibly bring down the entire kingdom.

Maleficent and her friends could always take the girl. Then she would have a real plaything. She wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt for that one.

"I like that look." Cruella said cutting into her dark thoughts. Maleficent smirked at her, her eyes glowing briefly with her excitement at tormenting her old enemies. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's go pay them a visit." She said with a wicked smile. She conjured her headdress back on and her staff. "I'm in the mood to live up to my old moniker."

Ursula simply smirked. "'The Mistress of all Evil'?"

"That's the one." Maleficent said with a wave of her finger towards Ursula. "I'll show them what evil truly is."

"Oh that's like music to my ears." Cruella all but sang out in her normally dramatic fashion."Fabulous."

Maleficent's chuckle echoed through the large room as she poofed the three of them away. Off to create more mayhem and chaos.

* * *

Honestly tormenting Stefan and Briar Rose certainly did help her to relieve some of the stress and the sexual tension that had been building up since their young captive had arrived. It was safe to say that the blonde dragon got off on terrorizing those royals, threatening their child and killing their guards. The release was pleasant at best but she still needed more than that and it was worrisome.

She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do about that. Especially now that she had a roommate but she needed it. Then again having an audience wouldn't be so bad and what's better than a young curious girl? Her innocence would just make it more interesting. She could already see her wide curious eyes watching with rapt attention and starting to feel new things in her young body. That would be satisfying. That's what she needed.

As she entered her bedroom minus her headdress and staff, which she had been anticipating for the last few hours, her eyes automatically drifted to the cage in the corner where the young brunette was still sleeping soundly.

She'd be awake soon. Maleficent could feel the spell wearing off. With that thought in mind, Maleficent drifted over to her dresser. She remembered that Ursula said that the girl would likely be hungry once she awoke. It was odd that humans needed to eat so often though but then again they don't eat as much as dragons. With a snap of her fingers a silver tray appeared in a small cloud of smoke. _Okay, So Ursula said 'some kind of meat' and potatoes. That's simple enough._ She twirled a finger over the tray. A small tornado of black smoke was formed and Maleficent leaned in and blew it away. There in its wake, on a white dining plate, was a juicy chunk of meat and nicely roasted potatoes.

Such mortal creatures, humans.

Satisfied with her work, she snapped her fingers and a silver lid appeared over the tray. Leaving it there, she decided to get a little rest before they had to deal with their youngster. Something told her that she was going to need it. She was halted on her trip to the bed by a soft groan. Her eyes snapped to the cage where Regina was rousing sluggishly. There was another groan and those pretty brown eyes fluttered open.

Maleficent smirked when the girl tried to turn herself to get more comfortable but huffed in annoyance when she couldn't. She is awfully cute.

"Hello." Maleficent said, smirk still present. The girl sighed and looked up at Maleficent.

"What happened?" Regina asked wincing at her stiff joints.

"You were getting a bit out of hand, so I put you under a sleeping spell." Maleficent said simply. She shrugged lightly. "It's kind of what I'm famous for. Well, that and sleeping curses."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that with a sleeping curse you will never awaken. Its an eternal sleep-like death." She hadn't delighted in Regina's startled expression as much as she had hoped. "But you needn't worry about that, Dear. That is if your father behaves himself and does what we want."

She watched Regina's dark eyebrows furrow. "What is it that you want? And why didn't you just make a deal for it instead of kidnapping his daughter?" She asked softly, clearly puzzled by that.

Maleficent sighed as she moved closer to Regina and knelt down by the cage so that she could look her in the face. "Because the time for making deals with him is over." She explained in a much softer tone than she intended. "Your father can not be trusted. He's sneaky and conniving. He's a snake, Regina." She decided not to answer the first part.

Regina pressed her lips together into a tight line but didn't argue. Maleficent appreciated that the girl understood that her father was a bastard. She was not blinded by the fact that he was her blood but she saw him for what he truly was.

"Can you..." Regina trailed off. Maleficent could see her moving her hands. "Please untie me? I cannot go anywhere in this cage. I promise I will not try anything. It's just... it's really uncomfortable lying on my shoulder like this."

Mal watched the girl for a moment. That was true. Where was she going to go? Besides she was completely nonthreatening just lying there in her light lavender dress. Cruella was right, she was very small. But most importantly, she was not aggressive. So untying her was not a risk. Maleficent waved her hand and the girl was freed. The ropes fading away with magic.

"But you're staying in the cage." Maleficent said not unkindly.

"That's fair." Regina said sitting up with a wince. She rolled her shoulder a few times, then when her muscles were loosened, she leaned back against the cage. "You have no reason to trust me." She added softly as she rubbed at her wrist that was now sporting angry red welts.

Maleficent watched the action and she did not like the look of discomfort on the child's face. The poor thing was hurt. "Come here." She instructed and put her hand out towards the cage. "Let me take a look. That looks painful."

She was surprised when the girl actually did move closer to her, tentatively but she still did. She had to crawl but not far because of the size of the cage. She looked up at Maleficent, her pure eyes studying her, trying to read her, debating whether to trust her.

"I won't hurt you." Maleficent told her with as much sincerity as she could muster. "Let me help you."

Regina hesitantly put her small hand through the bars into Maleficent's waiting one. As soon as their skin touched, a pleasurable current shot through both of them. It traveled up their arms and into their chests where it nestled. She felt Regina flinch and gasp softly. It felt like magic but stronger. Something more powerful.

"What was that?" Regina asked, her wide eyes meeting Maleficent's. Mal was pleased that she didn't try to pull her hand away. She liked the way it felt in hers. She tightened her grip on it just in case

She shook her head. "I have no idea." Which was true. She had no idea what it was. Odd magical things happen sometimes. It was obviously a fluke.

Regina looked down at their hands with a confused creased brow. "Okay. It felt... nice. I thought you did it."

Maleficent smiled a little before she could catch herself. "Not this time, my dear."

She waved her hand over Regina's injured wrist. Feeling slightly guilty that this was her doing. A soft black magic flowed from her palm. Regina watched on with wide curious eyes. When Maleficent looked up at her, she saw this face and chuckled a little. In a moment, Regina's wrist was healed. Maleficent rubbed her thumb over the girl's palm and their eyes met.

There was another powerful force and Maleficent felt a sudden urge to kiss this girl. Maleficent did not do affection or any emotion for that matter. Why now?

"Thank you?" Regina breathed, not even stopping the contact, her eyes drifting back to Maleficent. Okay so she felt it too.

"Of course." Maleficent responded. Lost in Regina's eyes as well. "How is the other one?"

"Fine." Regina said looking down, severing the connection. "This. Whatever it is, protected it."

Maleficent looked at the cuff on Regina's wrist. "It prevents you from using magic. That's all."

Regina nodded. "Makes sense."

Maleficent ran her thumb over the girl's now healed wrist. "This was not supposed to happen. I specifically told those two morons not to tie the ropes too tight."

"Its fine." Regina said softly. "I'm sorry about what I said about my father coming to kill you. That was out of character for me."

Maleficent looked suddenly surprised. Was she apologizing to her? Was this some kind of an alternate universe? "Its quite alright, Dear. You have every right. I honestly hate that you had to be brought into this."

Regina smiled a little, most likely at the blonde woman's sincerity. "That's life." She shrugged softly. "What did my father do to you?"

Maleficent sighed. "Well, that's quite a long story."

Regina shrugged again as Maleficent finally but reluctantly released her hand. "I have time." She gestured to the cage.

Maleficent couldn't help but chuckle. "That you do. Alright, well your father recruited the help of my associates and myself to help retrieve something. It was supposed to be our happy endings. In the end he betrayed us and escaped with it."

"How did he betray you?" Regina seemed sincerely curious.

"He tried to sacrifice us to a Chernabog." She explained. "Do you know what that is, Honey?" She asked at the girl's adorably puzzled expression. Regina shook her head. "A large beast with large wings and sharp teeth. It tried to kill me but we escaped. At this point all we want is what was promised to us."

"I'm sorry." Regina said softly with a guilty look on her face.

Maleficent's brow rose. Why is she apologizing? "I abducted you and I'm holding you captive. Why are you apologizing, Dear?"

"Because everyone deserves a Happy Ending." Regina explained honestly. "No one should be denied that. Besides..." She shrugged. "I know how my father could be. I'm surprised that it took this long for someone to take me."

Maleficent smiled a little at the girl for the second time. She's precious. How could Rumple create this wonderful creature? She was beautiful, smart and kind. Two of which her father was not. How had she turned out like this?

"Yes... well, I wish you did not have to pay for his sins." Maleficent muttered. "But I can promise you that no harm will come to you while you're here."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

Maleficent wanted to reach out and stroke her soft cheek, just to feel if it was as soft as it looked but she held herself back. She made a promise to herself. No unnecessary touching. She chose to feed her instead. "I have food for you." She informed her and noted the way the girl's face lit up at the mention of food. She's still a child in so many ways obviously.

She snapped her fingers and the tray disappeared from the dresser and reappeared in front of Regina on the bottom of the cage.

"Gods." Was all that she said when she saw the still smoking food.

"Its not poisoned." Maleficent pointed out.

"I know." Regina said picking up the knife and fork. Maleficent looked confused.

"How could you know that?"

"Because you need me alive." Regina replied simply.

Maleficent nodded at the girl's reasoning. "Very well." She conjured two wine glasses and red wine. She poured them both a glass. She handed one to Regina through the bars.

The girl was sitting cross legged with the tray balanced on her lap. She accepted the glass graciously with a soft little 'thank you'.

Maleficent raised her glass. "To your possible freedom."

Regina looked up at her and smiled a little. It was beautiful. Maleficent could only imagine what a real smile would look like. Regina raised her own glass. "To your happy ending."

Maleficent raised a surprised brow as they both drank from their glasses.

* * *

 **Maleficent is a little different from my other stories. For one thing she's less human. I really like her like this. It makes her more interesting. Idk.**

 **Also, Maleficent and the Queens of Darkness (lol that sounds like a band) have no idea that Regina is immortal. But at the same time, she's very mortal as long as she's wearing the cuff and her magic is suppressed. So she could get hurt and/or possibly die. She's more human without it. Which is why she was injured by the rope and didn't heal on her own.**

 **Anyway, I'm like two seconds from a pizza induced coma but I wanted to have this up. lol. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, so thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Honestly you guys are helping me get over this writer's block thanks so much.**

 **So young Regina is only 17.** **She hasn't been away from her father ever in her entire life, closely under his protection at all times. He sheltered her. She's scared and without her magic she doesn't have a chance... But I promise you will see some of Regina's fire soon. Right now she's just trying to get her bearings in this very new and very scary predicament she's found herself in. Maleficent actually even brings up the apologizing thing a few times in this chapter and weakness is addressed a few times as well. She's not weak in this I promise. She's just a scared young girl but not for long. Just bear with me. :)**

 **But yes, I don't own the dark one or his little princess, the three evil divas or ouat in general. I wish I did but sadly I can only borrow them for a while. um... mentions of prostitution and language in this chap btw. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The pain. Now that's something she hadn't felt in a long time. Regina's wrist was injured. She kept staring at her once hurt wrist. She couldn't understand why she didn't heal as quickly as she normally does. Usually whenever she was hurt, she'd heal in a matter of seconds and the pain was dull, barely even noticeable but this was different. It was odd to feel real pain for that long. It was scary and she never wanted to feel it again. It was awful.

And why was she so hungry earlier? That was something she has never felt. She could go hours without eating and not even think about it. Her body did not need the sustenance. She and her father usually ate because it was a normal thing to do and they used the mealtime to have little conversations but neither of them actually needed it.

But she felt hunger. There was even a small rumble from her stomach. It startled her.

This entire thing was unnerving. She's feeling things she's never felt before. None of them were pleasant.

Her body and mind felt different. She no longer felt her magic and it scared her. What the hell was that cuff even doing to her? It was almost like she didn't even recognize her own body anymore and that was frightening.

Regina looked down and pulled at the offending piece of leather. She wanted it off. She looked back up at Maleficent and the blonde's eyes fell to her wrist then roamed back up to her face. The older witch then reached through the bars and covered Regina's hand with her own. There was a small shock that ran through them again. Regina gasped but Maleficent didn't react, she simply covered Regina's hand and moved it from the cuff.

"Regina, don't mess with it, alright?" She said gently.

Regina frowned and her eyes wandered down to the one on hers. "I don't like it. It makes my body feel strange."

"How so?" Maleficent asked, concern flashed across her face for a moment before vanishing all together and her expression returning to an unreadable one.

"I don't know." Regina pouted. She knew that she should not tell her about her immortality. They could use that against her or her father. "I don't like it."

"You mentioned." Mal chuckled.

"It makes my magic feel odd. Something's not right."

"Everything is fine, Regina. It's suppressing your magic so it's going to feel strange." Maleficent explained. "Just relax and don't panic. Everything is going to be just fine. You are not in any danger as long as I'm alive."

Regina fell silent then nodded. The thing still felt uncomfortable and she wanted it off but she realized that she was not going to get her way so she pretty much gave up for now. She doubted she could bat her eyelashes and get what she wanted with this woman, so why even bother?

Besides she did promise that Regina was safe with her. For some odd reason, Regina wanted to believe her.

Everything in her screamed for her not to trust her. This woman was dangerous. She abducted her, tied her up, bounded her magic, and put her in a cage. A freaking cage. Like an animal.

Then on the other hand, the woman had been nothing but well... _kind_ , minus the locking her up part. Regina found herself drawn to her but she knew that she should definitely fight those feelings. Rumpelstiltskin was loving and gentle with her but that was only because she was his child. Anyone else he'd kill in an instant without a drop of remorse. What makes this woman any different? She did do business with him. She is a villain just like him but she was far more dangerous because she didn't love her like he did. She could kill her in a heartbeat without a second thought.

She couldn't trust her. She couldn't trust anyone except herself.

But she couldn't help but wonder why the witch healed her wrist? Why wouldn't she just leave her to suffer? She was a prisoner after all. It made no sense. This woman was becoming more and more of a mystery the more she thought about her.

She also needed to know what that was that she felt when their hands touched. It was like a static shock, but instead of being painful, it felt... well... _good_. She's never felt anything like it and she found that she wanted to feel it again. She was extremely curious to find out what it was exactly. Maleficent wouldn't say. That confused her as well. Did she truly not know or was she keeping it a secret?

She also could not understand why she couldn't keep her eyes off of this woman. Her captor. or why she couldn't despise her. She deceived her, stole her away from her home and had no intentions of returning her any time soon.

Regina should recoil from her, not want to be anywhere near her but instead she found herself not minding her company. The woman was wise. She could tell. She didn't exactly speak much but her presence was powerful enough that she did not need to. Besides she was not trying to harm Regina at the moment so she could breathe easy for the time being but she will keep her guard up.

The witch's friends... well... Regina did not want to be around them without Maleficent present. They seemed to respect her and maybe that will at least keep them from hurting Regina before her father could give them what they wanted.

She needed to survive. Since her magic was no longer protecting her and she was technically mortal as long as the cuff was on her, Maleficent was her best bet.

Well, until she was home with her father. She missed him terribly. She actually couldn't wait for him to lecture her about putting herself in danger. She'll probably just throw herself into his arms because even though he acts like he doesn't enjoy her hugs, she knows he does. She even missed that.

"What's your life like with your father?" Maleficent asked, cutting into Regina's thoughts. She was now sitting on a dark red cushion, in front Regina's cage.

"Much better than living in a cage. I can tell you that." Regina deadpanned dryly. "He loves me and I feel safe there but it's lonely sometimes. Isolated. I don't see many people. Just my father and he's not very easy to talk to..."

"Most fathers aren't." Mal pointed out. She shrugged. "So I've heard."

"I'm used to it. I mean, I'm happy and I do not wish for any other life. I just want my life, with me and him... I wouldn't want it any other way." Which was one hundred percent true. Her father was everything to her just as she was everything to him. They only had each other with the absence of her older brother but only the gods knew where he was. She did not exactly miss or think about her brother much because she never knew him but she knew that her father missed him too much.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent asked. "I mean, if you could see the world would you?"

Regina fell silent and looked at Maleficent with wide surprised eyes. She had never thought of going anywhere. She honestly didn't know. "I'm not sure..."

"I've traveled the world many times." Maleficent said with a smile that appeared genuine. "I recommend it. Our world is a wide and vast place. It stretches far beyond this forest into places you could never even dream of." The woman chuckled at the look of wonder on Regina's face.

"Maybe if I ever get out of this cage and home to my father I will."

"You will get out if your father does what we say."

"And if he does not?" Regina asked, she knew that her father would do anything in his power to get her back, even give his own life if he had to but she needed to know what would happen if he failed to comply.

Maleficent looked surprised for a moment then her expression went back to one of indifference. "Then we'd keep you until he does and I know he will eventually. I've been watching the two of you for a while and there is nothing he loves more than you. Not even his power." She smirked. "He'll make the trade."

"I guess I'll travel the world with him then..." Regina said returning to the original conversation, avoiding confirming or denying her statement.

Maleficent smirked. "Well then... if that's what you want..."

"What about your parents?" Regina asked wanting to know more about her captor and to avoid speaking about herself anymore. "Do they know that you're abducting young girls?"

Maleficent sighed. "I doubt it." She shrugged. "I've never known them. They died when I was very young, centuries ago."

Regina frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. That must be horrible." Wait, did she just say centuries ago? How old was she? Now Regina was even more curious than before but she decided to let it go for now.

Maleficent waved it off. "Stop apologizing."

Regina's brows came together and her head tilted, her face adopting an adorable look of confusion. "Why? Your parents passed away. That must have been horrible for you and I made you talk about it."

"You are never supposed to apologize for your actions. Regret is weakness, Regina. Emotion in general is weakness. The weak get eaten alive. Think don't feel. Use your mind not your heart."

Okay that was confusing yet interesting. She has never seen feelings as weak or strong. She just saw that as a part of being human. Not something that you could turn off or on. They were just there.

"What are you thinking?" Maleficent asked softly.

"I don't...Understand..."

"Don't understand what, dear?" Maleficent asked.

"What about your kindness?" Regina asked suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her. "You've been very kind to me... despite everything... some would consider that to be weak."

"There is nothing weak about showing kindness to those deserving of it." Maleficent explained simply. "It is showing mercy to those that are undeserving of it that is weak. Never forget that."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"I could teach you so much." Maleficent stated as an afterthought. "Your father... well he... well, he's Rumpelstiltskin." She said the last part pointedly with a raise of her brows.

Regina nodded. "But he loves me." She saw the ghost of a smile on the other woman's pink lips.

"I bet he does..." She said staring into Regina's eyes. "How could he not?"

Regina's mouth fell open and she observed the woman before her. She lifted the wine glass to her mouth without breaking the eye contact. Regina wanted to look away but those eyes were pulling her back in. Hypnotizing her. She was completely lost in them and she panicked for a moment thinking that she was being bewitched. She wouldn't put it pass the witch.

"Why do you say that?" Regina breathed.

"I don't know what it is but for some reason I do not wish to kill you. That in itself is odd because I usually want to kill every human I come across. Humans are insufferable creatures. They're petty and greedy and weak. I despise them, but you... you are not like that." Maleficent said honestly. "But then again, you are nothing like your father either. Why? With a father like Rumpelstiltskin, how did you turn out to be nothing like him?"

Regina shrugged. She doesn't quite know. The Dark One was her father. He raised her and taught her. She was always around him. She barely remembered a time when she was a small child that he was not around. She remembered very well a few times when her father went to 'handle business' and he took her along. He would leave her outside playing with her dolls as he went into a cottage and murdered a bunch of people. That's just the life of the child of the Dark One. It's simple. She never thought too hard on it.

She was unsure how she turned out the way she did but that's just who she is. She never exactly questioned it because her father didn't.

But now that Maleficent asked, she wondered why she was like this. Was her father disappointed because she was kind and gentle? Did he want her to be more like him? Could she even if she wanted?

"Don't ever change." Maleficent said firmly as if she was reading her thoughts and for a moment she panicked, thinking she was. Regina had no idea to where this woman's powers extended. Her father said that it was extremely difficult to read minds and only a few magical beings could do it but she had no idea what Maleficent was capable of.

That worried her.

"I'll try." She said finally when she realized that Maleficent had been waiting for a response.

"Good girl." Maleficent said with a nod.

Regina had a few questions for Maleficent but her train of thought was halted by the bedroom door being shoved open. She saw Maleficent tense suddenly then sigh deeply in annoyance. Regina, herself instantly scowled when she saw the woman with the black and white hair stroll inside of the room.

"What have I told you about knocking?" Maleficent grounded out, still facing Regina with her back to her friends.

The woman with the black and white hair simply shrugged and her friend looked beyond bored with the entire situation. Like she'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Regina did not trust that woman either but she did not get a bad vibe from her like she did the other woman beside her. But she certainly did not like the way they were staring at her like they wanted to tear her apart and eat her. Apparently, neither did Maleficent because she snapped at them.

"What?!" Her voice echoed throughout the room causing Regina to flinch at the loudness and the tone. Maleficent's angry eyes softened when they landed back on Regina and realized that she had startled the young girl. She attempted to say something, probably to tell her not to be afraid, but was of course cut off by her friend.

"Aren't you going to properly introduce us to your little...?" The woman with the fur coat on asked waving her hand around vaguely, seemingly unfazed by Maleficent's outburst. "We know who she is but she does not know us. We're practically strangers."

Regina's eyes flickered to Maleficent. The witch was watching her now. Her eyes lingered on hers and she sighed. She severed their small connection as she stood up and smoothed down her dress. She looked back at her friends, a look of irritation on her face. Quite perturbed at being disturbed and Regina wondered why that was. They were just talking. Nothing important was happening.

"Regina, My Dear..." Maleficent began dryly. She seemed completely put out by the whole thing. "These are my associates, Cruella." She motioned to the woman in the fur. The one Regina already despised. "...And Ursula." She motioned to the woman in the green regal dress and matching crown.

"Hello Regina," Cruella said in a falsely sweet voice. "If you behave, I will see to it that you do not suffer too much."

"Just know that my father will make you suffer just as much, if not more so." Regina snapped, her anger getting the better of her. This woman made her blood boil. "You better not touch me or my father's wrath would be the least of your problems."

Maleficent chuckled a little. "Well, well. My kitten just might be a young lioness."

"You don't even have magic you little bitch." Cruella hissed. "I could just come in there and slit your scrawny throat and there's nothing you can do about it."

"And where will you go afterwards? Where will you be safe after my father learns of what you've done to his only daughter?" Regina asked with a raise of her brows and a mocking expression. Cruella's threatening look faltered a moment. "Exactly so stop throwing threats at me that you can never follow though with."

Maleficent snorted and Ursula cackled at Cruella being silenced by a child.

"Very nice, Regina." Maleficent said through her laughter. "Good girl. Never let anyone disrespect you."

Cruella scowled at the interaction. "You know what, you little brat." She growled. "One day Maleficent will not be around, she'll be out for a flight or simply running an errand and it'll just be us two." She chuckled darkly. "And that's when the real fun will begin."

"No one touches her. How many times have I said this?" Maleficent growled, possessiveness obvious in her tone.

"But why?" Cruella whined.

Maleficent sighed. Clearly annoyed. "Because she's not a toy. She is a living breathing thing."

"Who are you and what have you done with our ruthless dragon?" Cruella asked with a pout.

Dragon? What? Regina just listened in having no clue what they were talking about.

"I'm still here." Maleficent crossed her arms defensively. "I just don't see a point in harming the innocent. That's all."

Cruella huffed. "Very well... What should we do all night then? I'm still excited from that massacre in Stefan's kingdom. We should celebrate."

"Can't you entertain yourselves?" Maleficent's voice was becoming sharp and strained. She was obviously becoming very irritated.

Ursula shrugged. "I wanted to go down to the tavern but Cruella said that your little friend would be more fun and it would be entertaining to destroy her innocence." She shrugged. "I mean, I just want to go to the bar..."

Maleficent looked like she was going to tear Cruella apart then her eyes flickered back to Regina's. She visibly calmed then. "Let's go to the tavern. Get Cruella a nice young girl so that she could leave this young woman alone."

Ursula made a face but nodded. "Alright." She was so easy going, calm. She was not as comforting as Maleficent but Regina could tolerate her.

"I'm going to change." Maleficent said dryly. They both said different forms of 'okay'. When she noticed that Ursula was leaving the room but Cruella hadn't moved, she sighed deeply. "Off you go."

Cruella scowled then turned on her heels and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Maleficent rolled her eyes and turned back to Regina. She lowered herself again and looked Regina in the eyes. "I'm going out for a few hours. Its getting late anyway. You should sleep..."

"I slept half the day." Regina almost whined and Maleficent smirked at the childishness of it. "I cannot possibly sleep any more."

"Try." Maleficent ordered lightly as if she was speaking to a child. In all honesty she was. With a snap of her fingers, Regina's tray and wine glass disappeared, giving her more space in the tiny cage. At Regina's stubborn look, Maleficent raised a serious brow. "Would you like me to help you?"

"No." Regina said quickly.

"Good girl." Maleficent grinned and Regina gave her a look. "Now lie down. I will send someone to stay with you until I return."

Regina did what she was told and laid down. Not particularly wanting to be put under another sleeping spell and lose more hours. The two times she was under, she woke up disoriented with no idea where she was or what time it was, so she will try her best to behave so that Maleficent wouldn't put her under the spell again.

She watched Maleficent as she stood and went over to her large wardrobe. She looked through the clothes for a while before deciding with a nod. For a moment Regina panicked that the woman was going to strip in front of her. She had never seen any other naked body beside her own. she never thought that her first time seeing another person nude would be the woman who kidnapped her but it appeared that it was. She knew that she should look away but she couldn't. Her curiosity was getting the better of her as usual but to her relief the older woman engulfed herself in a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing a different black dress. This one a lot more detailed and far more revealing than the last. Her headdress was back in place as well and she was in full make up again. She looked even more intimidating than before.

"You look like you're off to have fun." Regina quipped. Maleficent turned back to her and smiled.

"Yes, well..." Maleficent shrugged coyly. "I have to dress to impress, I suppose." She walked back over to Regina again. She lowered herself and raised a hand. Regina sat up and scrambled back until her back hit the steel of the cage.

"You said you wouldn't put me under a sleeping spell if I went to sleep willingly. That's not fair."

"Life is not fair, Dear." Maleficent said dryly. "But I'm not putting you to sleep. This spell is to relax you. Come on, lie back down."

Regina gave her a skeptical look but seeing as she had no choice, She reluctantly did as she was told. Maleficent looked at her for a moment, her eyes never leaving her own. Regina saw something in them, she was not quite sure what it was but it was not evil or cruel. It was gentle, soft even. She didn't get to focus on it but for so long because Maleficent then waved her hand over Regina's face through the bars. Once the witch's magic connected with her, she instantly felt it. A sudden feeling of peace came over her. Her body felt light and her mind was at peace. It was like she was floating and for a brief moment she hadn't a care in the world. She felt almost... high but it was a nice feeling.

She rolled onto her back and her mind began to slow down and became fuzzy. She couldn't do much else in that mental state.

"How do you feel?" Maleficent asked softly, as if trying not to disturb her.

"Good." Regina sighed tiredly. "Amazing."

Maleficent chuckled. "Very good." She stood up and straightened her dress and her headdress. "Rest. I will return soon."

Regina raised an arm and gave her a sloppy wave. Maleficent smiled at her then swept out of the room quickly.

A few moments passed and Regina was unsure how many exactly nor did she care in her state. It could have been an entire lifetime and she wouldn't care in that moment. The door was pushed open. Regina looked over at the door and in stepped a guard, dressed in all black armor and a matching helm that covered his face. He silently stood in the corner facing her and that was the last thing Regina saw before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"That girl..." Cruella said from her seat across from Maleficent at the wooden, rickety, tacky table. "She's making you soft."

Maleficent just rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" She asked disinterestedly. She lifted her drink and took a sip. She grimaced, it was disgusting. She glanced around the tavern, she hated these places. They were sticky and grimy. They smelled of alcohol and men with poor hygiene and the lighting was atrocious. She did not know why Cruella insisted on it but then again that was better than the woman trying to kill Regina every two minutes.

Although it's not like she could if she tried. That was part of Cruella's anger. The fact that she couldn't murder directly. Maleficent understood her frustration but given Cruella's sociopathic tendencies, maybe it was for the best.

"Yes." Cruella said dramatically. "We've been in this tavern for almost two hours and you haven't even looked at any of these beautiful girls. We know that you like brunettes. You have one at home. A cute little thing but you insist on protecting her virtue and you have yet to pick another one that you could actually touch. All of these young women here but you sit there and sulk."

"Excuse me." Maleficent said testily. "I just don't see the point in hurting her. What do I gain from taking something from her that's so precious as her maidenhood? I don't understand your logic, Cruella."

"Why do you care so much?" Cruella pressed.

Maleficent's eyes glowed with her rising anger. "Because I do. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."

"You certainly do not because I understand perfectly. That girl is making you soft." Cruella repeated her earlier statement.

Maleficent bristled and Ursula looked at Cruella like she had grown a second head but before Maleficent could send back a biting remark, she stepped in. "Caring for someone does not make you soft, Cruella. You care for me, does that make you soft?" She was seated beside Maleficent and was already nursing a second drink.

"That's different." Cruella said crossing her arms.

"How so?" Ursula asked.

"Because that girl, although admittedly very pretty, is not one of us. She is the Dark One's daughter. In case the two of you have forgotten, he is our enemy. We took her to hurt him. Not to fall in love with her or whatever the hell it is that Mal is doing." Cruella practically screamed.

Of course no one in the busy bar noticed or cared for that matter. They were far too intoxicated or wrapped up in their lust to notice one woman's outburst.

"I'm not falling in love with her..." Maleficent tried to protest but even to her it sounded weak. "I do not love her..." She repeated as if repeating it would make it so. At this point she had no idea who she was trying to convince, the two of them or herself.

It was true though. Maleficent was incapable of love. Love was a human function. She was definitely not a human in any way. If she took a mate it would not be out of love or need for companionship instead for mating purposes only, but since she had no need to procreate, she did not need to pair up. Besides that girl would not be a potential mate. She's a human, far too young to be a proper parent and well... female. It was impossible. Not that it was even something that had crossed her mind but those were reasons and her argument for why Cruella was wrong.

Cruella scoffed. "Whatever you say, Darling, but you are getting awfully attached. You do realize that we cannot keep her?"

"Of course I do." Maleficent sighed. She knew that Regina was not hers to keep and it hit her harder than she had expected or cared to admit but that did not mean that she loved her. She just enjoyed the child's company. "I'm not getting attached. I just don't want her to be miserable. Her father is a conniving monster but that girl is nothing like him. She's kind."

"She's weak." Cruella snapped. "Usually by now, you would have eaten her alive in more ways than one then turned her over and did it all over again."

"She does not deserve this." Maleficent repeated her earlier statement. "Rumpelstiltskin deserves every kind of darkness but this girl is an innocent. She is undeserving of our darkness."

"She is not unused to it though." Ursula pointed out, she was not trying to argue with Maleficent's standpoint, she was simply making her own point. "She was born into it. She was raised by it. It's inside of her."

"She's surrounded by nothing but darkness." Maleficent countered. "And then here we are, drowning the poor thing in it. I do not want to make her suffer any more than she has to."

Ursula nodded. "Okay, Mal. We hear you."

"That's no fun." Cruella snapped. "Why should she be any different from our other prisoners?"

Maleficent sighed again. "Unlike them, she is innocent. She shouldn't have to pay for her father's sins but here she is."

"Are you having regrets?" Cruella asked darkly, in an almost threatening tone.

"No." Maleficent snapped and that was true. She was not. Rumpelstiltskin lied to them and left them to die. He should be glad that they didn't snap the girl's neck and leave her on his dining room table. "I want my happy ending."

"Good." Cruella nodded satisfied, then downed her drink. "I miss gin." She muttered.

Maleficent huffed and crossed her arms. Cruella could be extremely annoying and pushy at times. It irritated Maleficent to no end and she even considered eating her at one point. But honestly, Maleficent was not exactly sure what her feelings were towards the young woman but she knew that she sympathized with her and ever since they touched and that current went though her body straight to her heart, she felt eerily connected to her. It settled there in her chest and it was one of the most pleasurable things Maleficent had ever felt. She was unsure what it meant or even what the hell it was but ever since, she wanted nothing more than to be near Regina.

Love would be an odd term. Maleficent didn't do love. She never wanted to have it or to give it. Dragons do not love.

She felt simple affection for that girl. As if you'd feel for a puppy. It was not human love. She was not weak. Humans were the weak species that needed love to feel whole. The need for love is a weakness that humans suffer from. She was drawn to the child because she was cute and charming- like a pet but that was it.

She scowled at herself for thinking about that girl again. She could still see those deep brown eyes. Those full lips and that soft olive skin that appeared to glow in the soft candlelight of her bedroom. That girl was indeed a vision to behold but not so much so to abandon who she was. She was standing by her decision. Although she could still feel the warm delicate skin against her fingertips from when she held the girls hand to heal her.

She growled to herself at her human-like thoughts. "Pick a whore, Cruella, and let's go." She snapped.

The woman across from her smirked and raised her brows at Mal's outburst. A smug look settled on her annoying face. Mal didn't care though. She was no longer having a good time and she just wanted to go home and see Regina. No! To sleep. That's what she needed. Rest.

"Very well..." Cruella said standing, only wobbling a little. At least she wasn't sloppy drunk as she usually gets when she's around alcohol. "Lets go find ourselves a girl."

* * *

Maleficent did not join Cruella and Ursula in their little tryst with the whore that they had chosen. Her heart was not in it and she didn't see a point in being a stick in the mud and ruining everyone's night, so she excused herself. She ignored Ursula's concerned expression and Cruella's smug one. She really did not want to be bothered with any of it. She started to head for her chambers but she also realized that she could not sleep with Regina so close by so she didn't even bother trying. Instead she changed course and headed out of the castle.

She decided to leave behind the walls that felt far too constricting and instead spend the evening free out in the forest. Flying around for a few hours usually clears her head and grounds her. Her dragon usually had her mind and thoughts but she could choose to turn it off and just let the instinct of the beast take over.

She wandered deep into the forest and when she felt that she had put enough space between her and that place, she took her true form. That of a great and powerful dragon. That's who she was.

Giving into instinct, she then took flight and flew high into the dark sky. She soared up into the headwinds and that's where she stayed as she began to feel her frustrations fall away, just for a moment.

She allowed her dragon to take over all of her and that's when she could finally relax. Her mind was finally coming together and she was thinking rationally again. This was who she was. A dragon. She was not a human or even close to it. She had to remember that in all of her interactions with the young girl. That would avoid any confusion for either of them. Regina was prey and nothing more. Maleficent had sympathy for her and she decided to protect her. That's it. Simple.

She flew around for a few hours, circling the forest until she felt her wings growing tired. Day would be breaking soon. She perched herself on top of a mountain where she watched the sunrise, letting the peace and calmness consume her for a while. Everything felt fine. She felt like her old self. That was exactly what she needed. Time to connect with her inner beast and let go of the human on the outside. Now everything made sense again.

As the beautiful oranges, reds and golds faded to light blue and white, she decided it was time to return home.

She flew down from the mountain and back towards her fortress. As she neared it, she saw the young prostitute Cruella had picked up leaving the castle through the front gates. She was partially relieved and partially surprised that they hadn't killed the poor girl. It wouldn't be the first time but Mal was glad that she didn't have to clean up another mess like that.

She landed with a heavy thud right inside of the gate and shifted back into her human form. She sighed as she felt the dragon leaving her but shook it off and teleported back to her bedroom, not exactly wanting to walk through the castle and risk running into Cruella or Ursula. She sure as hell had no desire to deal with either of them, so she just planned to avoid them until she had the energy to do so.

When she arrived back into her room, her eyes immediately landed on Regina who was still asleep but stirring a little. She watched her for a moment before turning to the guard that had obediently stood there and kept an eye on the young girl all night.

"Go." She nodded towards the door. "Get some rest. You have the day off."

"Thank you, Mistress." The young man said with a bow then slipped out of the room quickly. She watched him go, pulling the door closed quietly behind him.

She was fond of him. He was good at what he did. He was loyal and obedient. Although he was not much older than Regina, he had the heart of a knight three times his age. Maleficent respected devotion.

"That was kind of you." She heard a sleepy voice say from behind her. She turned to see Regina stretching as best as she could in that tiny cramped space.

"Yes, well..." Maleficent began strolling up to the cage. "Can't have him falling asleep on the job. That's how mistakes are made and people get hurt. Mainly me."

"Can't have that..." Regina deadpanned and Maleficent smirked at her sharpness. She's sure that her smart mouth drives her father crazy.

"No we cannot." She muttered as she lowered herself. "Good morning."

"Well I suppose it is morning but I've had better. It's kind of pushing it to say it was a good one though." Regina frowned at the end of it, causing the older of the two to chuckle.

"How can I make it a good morning, Regina?"

Regina gave her a look that said 'are you serious?' "Let me go home."

Maleficent smirked, she knew that was coming. "You know I cannot do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Maleficent said simply. "I have a plan with my associates but I enjoy your company too much to let you go just yet." She winked and received an eyeroll in response.

"We both know the last part is not true." Regina sighed.

"How do you know that?" Mal asked in surprise.

"Oh right..." Regina muttered. "I'm a young virgin. You like young virgins."

Maleficent's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. "You heard that, huh?"

"I did. How could I not? She practically announced it." Regina said coolly. "I'd rather die than let anyone take me without my permission."

"Regina, I promise I will not touch you." Maleficent said gently. She caught Regina's eyes with her own. Silently swearing to the girl that she'd keep her hands to herself. "No one will touch you. Your body is safe." She watched the girl's eyes shift for a moment, searching hers then her dark brows came together as she decided to trust her or not. "Alright?" Maleficent prompted.

Regina pressed her lips into a tight line and she hesitated. "Okay..." She mumbled eventually.

"Okay." Maleficent said with a nod. "Choose something else. I'm in a generous mood."

Regina eyes sparkled as she sat up. A smile spread across her face. "Let me out of this cage."

Maleficent looked like she was considering it then shook her head. "I can't-"

"I like making deals." Regina said quickly. "I was raised by the Dark One so you know I'll take them very seriously."

Maleficent's brow rose. She was curious now. Making a deal with the spawn of the Dark One should be interesting. "Okay."

Regina's smile didn't waver. "Here's the deal: You let me out because I feel my joints tightening up permanently from sitting in here crunched up like this and I promise not to run."

Maleficent nodded. Regina was an honest, sincere creature. She could be trusted. Besides Maleficent could overpower her easily with very little effort and she couldn't do much with the cuff on.

It was obviously uncomfortable in that cage. Maleficent sighed. She could always put another enchantment around the castle so that the girl couldn't run off. She'll put one on the room for now. "Alright. It's a deal. I trust you not to break it."

"Excellent." Regina offered her hand and Maleficent looked at it confused. The brunette sighed and wiggled her fingers. "I don't have a contract and I'm not going to try anything..." She lifted her other arm with the cuff. "So let's shake hands to seal the deal."

Maleficent nodded and reached into the cage. Regina's small hand took hold of hers and as soon as they touched, that delightful little tingle traveled up their arms and into their bodies. This one was far more intense though. Different. It traveled through Mal's body in powerful waves of pleasure and settled into her core this time. She felt a sudden wave of intense arousal. There was a strong throbbing between her legs and she squeezed them together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. What the hell just happened?

She cleared her throat and looked up into Regina's face. Her pupils were blown wide and her eyes had glazed over, her lips were parted slightly and her cheeks were flushed. She looked more confused than anything though.

Maleficent let go of Regina's hand and snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. That seemed to snap her out of it. She looked straight into Maleficent's eyes. "What was that?" She asked.

Maleficent shook her head and cleared her throat again. "I don't know..."

"It felt..." Regina lowered her voice. "My..." she trailed off and her cheeks colored a soft pink.

Maleficent couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Just like she couldn't help but toy with her. "You felt something in your vagina?" She asked as she turned her attention to the big black padlock on the cage. She knows that Regina felt exactly what she felt like the time before. Her eyes flickered to Regina and caught her olive cheeks color a deeper red and those dark eyes darted away from hers. "What did you feel?"

With a flick of her wrist the lock fell to the floor then vanished. She pulled the cage door open and looked at the very flustered young woman before her. Maleficent does not ever remember being this innocent. Maybe it was the isolation and she doubted the Dark One ever spoke to this girl about her body.

Regina's eyes flickered back to her when she heard the cage door open. She started to crawl out but Maleficent raised a hand, halting her. "No, not yet," Regina's brows came together. "Tell me what you felt."

Regina's brows rose and her mouth dropped open. She sputtered a few times. For the first time since Maleficent had met her, the young girl was speechless. "What?" She squeaked.

"What did you feel in your vagina, Regina?" Maleficent asked in a low seductive tone. She knew that she couldn't touch Regina but playing with her this way was just as fun. "Or do you prefer the word _pussy_?"

Regina completely froze then and her eyes widened. "No... I don't like either of those words."

"Why not?" Maleficent asked. Regina didn't answer but instead looked away. "Okay, we'll revisit this very soon. Tell me what you felt."

"I don't know what I felt..." The young girl said barely above a whisper.

"Did it feel good?"

Regina blushed again and this time it traveled to her neck. "Yes."

Maleficent nodded and decide to give this poor child a break. "Alright." She moved aside "Come on out."

Regina crawled out of the cramped cage. Maleficent stood to her feet and bent down, offering the girl her hand. When they touched this time, there was a small current, nowhere near as powerful as the last but they both felt it. Deciding to ignore it this time, she pulled Regina up with her. Regina looked up at her, her big brown shone with excitement at being freed from her small prison.

"Thank you." Regina breathed.

"You are quite welcome." Maleficent replied. All too aware of the soft hand in her own and their close proximity, along with how it made her feel.

What she was even more aware of was how badly she wanted to kiss this young woman. To claim her mouth. To feel her, taste her. In turn claim her as her own.

But instead, Maleficent harshly reminded herself that this girl was not hers to keep. She was off limits and she couldn't have her. Besides if she could have her, she wouldn't want her. She's just a human. Despite how pleasing she was to the eye, she was still inferior.

With that thought in mind, she released Regina's hand and stepped back, putting some space between them. She cleared her throat, pushing every odd thought she had just had aside.

"Now what?" She asked, watching the brunette stretch her stiff limbs. Now this should not have been seen as provocative but it was to Maleficent. Sensual even and she couldn't tear eyes away.

"Well," Regina said after she was all stretched and for a moment Maleficent wondered how flexible she was. She was always turned on by women who were very limber. "I could use a bath..."

Maleficent chuckled. "Straight to the chase, huh? Alright." She nodded. "Come with me." She turned on her heels and started leading Regina across the room. She heard the girl following her quietly. She stopped at the door and her hand froze on the knob. "Regina-"

"We have a deal." The young woman said quickly. "I won't run. I swear."

Maleficent looked over her shoulder and was met the girl's honest eyes. She nodded and grabbed Regina's hand. This time all they felt was a soft buzz, which she was relieved for because she doubted she could handle more than that at this point. She opened the door and they slipped into the hallway.

"This way."

* * *

 **Who misses Daddy Rumple? I do...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Omg it's Halloween! Omg omg omg. This is one of my favorite holidays! Right behind Christmas. Anyway, if you celebrate, have fun tonight and please stay safe. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's 2017 whoop whoop!**

 **I did not forget about this story but I kinda kicked my writer's block so I was trying to catch up on some of my other stories. I kinda got distracted by one in particular but I'm back. I will finish this. It's not that long.**

 **I don't feel like this chapter is great but I couldn't hold on to it much longer.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

 _One day ago._

"Regina, I can explain." The Dark One began quickly as he appeared in the dining room in a cloud of dark purple smoke, where his daughter would most likely be eating lunch. He knew that his daughter was going to be furious with him for being gone all night and most of the day without checking in. "I..." He trailed off when he realized that he was alone. He looked around the empty room slowly. He did not even feel her presence. She hadn't even been in that room all day. Which was odd. Regina never missed a meal. Even though she did not need food, she sure as hell enjoyed it. This was strange.

With a shake of his head and a dramatic flare of his hands he poofed from the dining room. His magic carried him to Regina's other favorite room in the castle. The room that was all hers. Her lounge as they called it since she was small. Upon appearing in the room, he realized that this one was empty as well. This was getting stranger and stranger. It was afternoon. Regina usually came into this sitting room to read or paint after lunch. He looked around the room. It was odd that he didn't see her curled up on the black velvet chaise by the wide window with a book in her hand. There was one easel in the corner right by said window with a painting of a gorgeous red rose in front of a black background. He walked closer to it and admired the artwork. He hadn't seen this one before. Must be new. He smiled with pride as he took in the hard work and determination that he could see and feel in the artwork. He was beyond proud of her. She was always bright and talented this way. That's why he did not understand why she did not just want to live as a mortal. Even though she could not physically be one she could at least pretend.

He wanted her to stay good like this. Innocent and with open eyes. He didn't want her tainted by darkness and he knew that once she tapped into her dark magic -because he also knew that that was all she had, how could she not?- he would lose his sweet little girl and would be sharing his home with another villain. One that he created. Now Rumpelstiltskin had done plenty of dark things in his life. More things than he could count. Some too awful to even mention to his daughter and he never felt an ounce of guilt for any of it but if his daughter became as dark as himself or her mother because of him and his teaching, after trying for so long to keep her from becoming just like them, he would never forgive himself.

Watching his daughter become cruel and wicked would be the thing that would finally break the Dark One. That's why he had to do everything in his power to keep her good.

He stared at the painting a moment longer. He wondered how long ago she had done it. He could tell that she hadn't been in the room recently because the paint had long since dried. He didn't feel her presence in there either.

Because their magic was bonded so deeply, he could sometimes feel his daughter's magical presence. The tiny little ghost of her magic that she would leave behind in a room. Sometimes it would lead him straight to her but for some reason it was not this time.

He sighed in thought. His little trip took longer than expected. It turned out that the wizard that he was going to see did not exactly want to just hand the curse over so easily, so it took a little torturing. Lots of blood, burns and agonizing pain to talk him into being a little more generous but no death. He promised his daughter. He always keeps his promises to her.

His little girl. His little drop of light in the darkness. She always gets what she wanted.

But of course this time in the end he got what he wanted, still honoring his daughter's wishes.

He shrugged, assuming that she was in the library. She usually goes there when she's bored or lonely. She told him a few times that books show her different sides of life. Different types of people and it makes her feel like she's there with them. Living their stories and their adventures. For a moment Rumple panicked that his daughter was having thoughts of leaving him, to explore these adventures she had read about but the moment when she wrapped herself in his arms, kissed his cheek and told him how much she loved him, he knew that she was not going anywhere, ever. She will always be his. Always.

He smiled at the memory. He was free to do so when no one was around. With a flourish of his hands, he engulfed himself in a plume of deep purple-red-ish smoke and transported himself to where he thought his daughter currently was.

Appearing in the room, he did not see his daughter curled up in an arm chair or lounging on the white chaise by the window. The candles or the lanterns hadn't even been lit. She obviously hadn't been there either. He did wander around for a moment checking between the vast rows of shelves just in case but of course his suspicions of her not being there were confirmed.

Maybe she was in her room. He poofed to the outside of her door. He listened for her and heard nothing. He was becoming worried about the whole situation. For one thing it was unlike Regina not to greet him upon his return. Mad at him or not, she was always happy to see him. Maybe it was nothing, he was a father with a teenage daughter and obviously that came with some worrying, some panicking and some discomfort. He might have been overreacting but he just needed to see her, just to put his worried mind at ease. He knocked softly on the light brown wood of her bedroom door. "Regina?" He called. Trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. He waited for a moment then called again. "Regina?!"

It's not like her to still be in bed. Regina was a doer like him. She was up with the sun and about before the rooster even crowed. Laying in bed was not something that she did. Was she sick? Could she even get sick? He didn't remember a time that she had ever even gotten a little sniffle. Something felt off. "I'm coming in, Regina." He announced then tentatively pushed the door open, praying to all the gods that would listen that his daughter was decent. He did not need to scar them both. They had gone seventeen years without any hiccups just as that and they were not going to ruin it now.

When the door opened, he was immediately surprised when he saw that the room was still bathed in darkness due to the thick curtains still being drawn. She always opened the curtains as well as the windows to let the day in. That's something she's been doing since she was a young girl. She always loved the view of the forest outside and the birds that would visit her. This was strange.

He looked around the room. It was void of his daughter but what caught his eye were the candles that were burned out on Regina's bedside table. Regina would never leave candles burning like that. She knew the risks. She was responsible.

He stepped closer inside to see if he felt her presence at all but it just felt like Regina hadn't been there all night. He instantly knew that something was not right. His fears were realized.

In a cloud of dark purple smoke, he poofed away from the bedroom to the stables. Regina's other favorite place to be. She had to be there.

Her horse was there. But he hadn't been fed or brushed. Once again, not like Regina. She usually feeds him before she even feeds herself. The horse looked at him and whinnied a few times and stomped his hooves as if he was trying to tell him something.

Something is definitely wrong.

He could feel it in his gut. Like with Baelfire. Whenever he had gotten hurt or sick, Rumple just knew... He knew when his children were in trouble or needed him. This feeling was like that.

He poofed back to the castle and ended up searching every single room of that dark castle. There was a lot to search but with his magic it was quick. He teleported himself from room to room, hoping he would find his daughter napping in one of them or even pouting because she was upset with him. He just needed to see her. Know that she was okay and put his wicked heart at ease at the sight of her beautiful face. But all of the rooms were empty. There was no trace of his little girl anywhere.

That's when he felt the pain in his blackened heart and soul. He came to the conclusion that his daughter was gone.

Taken.

He hadn't felt paralyzing pain in his entire immortal life. Not since he lost him.

Once again, he had lost another child. This however was not his fault. His daughter was kidnapped. Regina wouldn't leave. She loved him too much and she knew that it would hurt him. She would always stay.

Someone had obviously taken her for revenge. The Dark One had a long list of enemies. All of them knew of his daughter. Everyone knew of the Dark princess, as some of them had come to call her. To him it made no sense because he was no king but in all honesty Regina was indeed a princess. Not only his little princess but that of Cora, the now Queen of Hearts in the land far far away that he had banished her to. But no one knew of his daughter's mother. Some even thought that her mother was a servant girl that Rumple had used as a vessel to carry his daughter and even more outlandish theories were that he created her out of magic. Either way everyone knew to stay away from her or suffer the wrath of her father.

But apparently one poor soul hadn't gotten the memo. Well they'll learn while they are suffering a slow and painful death at the hands of a very pissed off father and very powerful sorcerer.

He growled in anger and whisked himself away to his secret room where he kept his most valuable magical objects. He immediately began searching for one that could help him bring his child home and find the criminal responsible.

Out of his long list of foes, he knew that one of them had her. For their sake she had better be okay.

He walked around the room in search of an item that could help him locate his missing daughter. Oh and when he did he was going to destroy the offender.

Whoever took his little girl was going to pay.

Severely.

* * *

Maleficent paced slowly back and forth in front of the closed door of the room trying not to think of what was happening on the other side of the dark wooden door. She tried to keep her mind from drifting to the very naked and very wet young flower sitting in the bathtub. Touching and running her hands over her soft delicate skin.

Desire coursed through Maleficent and she mentally scolded herself for it. Regina was not hers. She did not even have the right to think of her in such a way. Besides Maleficent had more important things to think of like what the hell was that that she kept feeling every time their hands touched? She told Regina that she had no idea what it was and that was true. She didn't.

At this point she had no idea what to make of it. She had no theories either. She could always look into it but what the hell was she going to search? She had to know what it was to research it. This entire situation was a little... offsetting.

She sighed heavily. This girl was becoming even more trouble. Centuries of life and Maleficent had never questioned herself. She knew what she wanted and who she was. She understood her feelings and her desires. But now here she was feeling things that she did not understand. All because of this young girl. This girl that had no idea the affect she was having on Maleficent. This poor innocent thing.

Maleficent huffed at the young girl consuming her thoughts again.

Now there was also the situation of the girl now being freed from the cage. Regina was not much of a threat. She was honest and they made a deal. Regina had yet to give Mal a reason not to trust her.

But she was not the only problem that now has arisen with freeing her from the cage. Well for one thing Cruella was going to be livid. Well Mal certainly did not care about that. Ursula would be indifferent to it as usual but now that Regina was no longer in the cage there was nothing to protect her from Cruella's wrath.

Cruella had a very unnatural hatred for the young woman. Maybe it was her parentage. Maybe it was jealousy. Either way Maleficent had to keep Cruella away from Regina. Especially since she couldn't use magic to protect herself.

This was becoming ridiculously complicated.

There was some movement on the other side of the door and Maleficent's hypersensitive ears perked up. She could hear Regina's now wet feet hitting the floor of the bathroom as she padded across the room. Maleficent hated the part of her that wanted to just throw the door open so that she could get a good look at the young woman completely nude. The untouched skin, the young innocent body. She wanted to lay her eyes on what no man or woman had ever seen. The beauty of purity and innocence.

With a small cough, she pushed those thoughts away. She promised she wouldn't. Well, she did say touch. She didn't say anything about looking. She could get a little look, that would be... alright. She was not breaking her promise. She just wanted to see. She felt a tugging in her lower stomach at the thought of seeing the girl's nakedness, her most secret of parts. She placed her hand on the knob and began to turn it but Regina's soft voice stopped her.

"Maleficent?" The girl called barely above a whisper. That caused Maleficent to snap out of her lustful haze. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes dear?" She called back.

"You told me to let you know when I was finished." Regina's voice sounded so nervous and uncomfortable that Maleficent almost felt a little bit of guilt for her previous thoughts. Almost...

She pushed that thought aside as well. She should not be apologetic or feel guilty for her needs or impulses. The beast inside of her has needs. As well as she. She should not feel bad for wanting to give in and satisfy those needs.

"Did you wash your hair?" Maleficent asked. She had no idea why she cared but she did. She heard Regina sigh dramatically.

"Yes." The younger woman replied.

"Are you dry?"

"Yes." Regina huffed on the other side of the door. Maleficent couldn't see her but she could tell that she had rolled her eyes. Sassy little thing.

"Alright then." Maleficent said and with a small movement of her hand she sent her magic through the door. She heard Regina gasp and smirked to herself. There was silence for a moment and Maleficent just waited to see the reaction she would receive for this.

"I don't like it." Regina said eventually. Maleficent chuckled.

"Open the door and let me see." She called back.

The door opened slowly, revealing the young brunette. She was standing there, her hair completely dry, touched by Maleficent's magic and falling down her shoulders in soft dark waves. She was now in a dark red dress with a low neckline, showing a small amount of tan cleavage. The smooth material clung to Regina's body and hugged her curves. Maleficent knew it would look good on her when she conjured it onto her.

"You look beautiful." Which she did in all honesty. She looked good enough to eat.

"I don't like it." Regina repeated as she crossed her arms and gave Maleficent a look. "It's too revealing and it's not me. It's uncomfortable."

Maleficent sighed. She should have known. Regina was much too young for that type of clothing but it was worth a shot. With a wave of her hand, Regina was engulfed in Maleficent's signature cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, she was then in a white dress. It was a little looser, only showing small hints of the girl's curves. The neckline was higher, hiding away most of the tantalizing skin, revealing only the girl's collar bone and neck.

The dress was beautiful and fit Regina well.

"That's better." Regina said looking down at it. "Thank you." She said looking up into Maleficent's eyes.

Maleficent fell silent for a moment. Lost in the girl's dark beautiful eyes. She quickly caught herself. "I liked the other one." She said coolly. "Come along."

She turned on her heels and began leading Regina down the dark eerie hallway, back the way they came. She could hear Regina's flat white shoes following her quietly.

Putting her in all white just made sense, given her purity. She looked almost angelic in it. But she was pretty sure that Regina would look breathtaking in anything or in nothing at all.

She couldn't help but imagine the soft tantalizing skin and exploring every inch of it with her hands and mouth. How would Regina react? What sounds would she make? Was she shy?

All virgins respond different to stimulation. Some are very sensitive and some are too afraid or shy to respond at all. Regina seemed like the type to be unsure of herself but once touched the right way she would respond with all types of little mewls and breathy moans. She didn't seem like a screamer but then again no one does.

Mal scolded herself for her thoughts again. Regina deserved better than that.

They reached the bedroom where she had Regina locked in the cage. She spoke to Regina over her shoulder without even looking at her. "Regina, you are to stay in this room. You do not leave without my permission, do you understand?"

"Why?" Regina asked and Maleficent did not have to turn and look at her to know that she was pouting. "I promised that I wouldn't run. I don't know why I have to be couped up in a bedroom-"

"Do you want to be locked back in a cage?" Maleficent snapped. She was not exactly upset with Regina, quite the opposite in fact. She was glad that she was getting a glimpse of her true personality. But she had to let the young girl know who was in charge and questioning her was not going to be tolerated.

"No." Regina said sharply with more sass than Mal would have liked but she let it go for now.

"Good girl." Maleficent drawled. "Now go on in there." She opened the door and stepped aside. She sighed when Regina didn't enter the room. "Regina!" She hissed. The brunette still didn't budge.

She looked over her shoulder to see Regina standing there with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her pretty face. Her dark eyes were even darker and Maleficent had a feeling that this was what Rumple deals with when she doesn't get her way. Maybe she should have left her with him. If this is what having a daughter is like, that's punishment enough for him.

"Regina..." Maleficent growled partially in frustration and partially to show her dominance. She saw Regina flinch a little but for the most part she stood her ground. "Do not make me physically put you into that room because if I do then I will tie you up again and back into the cage you go. It makes no difference to me."

"I don't see what I'm supposed to do in there all day."

Maleficent shrugged. "Think about how this whole thing is your father's fault and ways to destroy him for it."

Regina rolled her eyes and Maleficent's eye twitched at the insubordination. "I'm not like you, my heart isn't filled with darkness and a thirst for revenge."

Wow sassy. "I liked you better under the sleeping spell." Maleficent muttered. She liked her, she did but Mal was running on no sleep and she hasn't had sex in... well, a while and so her temper was very short. "Come on."

"No."

"Regina," Maleficent sighed. She mustered every ounce of patience she had for this one. "Come here."

"I don't see what threat I pose to you." Regina stated without making a move. She shrugged and made a face that showed Maleficent that this girl was pissed off with everything. "You took me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for-"

"Your father. " Maleficent snapped coldly. "Your father. His greed is the reason you're here with me. Why you aren't home with him."

Regina scowled at her and she could tell that if she hadn't been wearing that cuff, Maleficent would have gotten a fireball to the face. Well if she's anything like her father that is. "I'm not home because of you. You tricked me, knocked me out, tied me up like cattle and caged me. Not him." The young woman was furious. Her chest was heaving and her face was red. Her eyes had darkened even further. "I. Want. To. Go. Home."

"Well you are not going home right now." Maleficent hissed. "Not until I get what I want."

"Fine." Regina said with a calmness that told Maleficent that it was not going to be that easy. "I'm not going in there."

"That so?" Maleficent had enough of this child telling her what she was and was not going to do. It was time for her to learn some respect and that Maleficent could rip her throat out if she wished without even batting an eye. "Regina, I am not going to ask you again."

"Good because I'm growing tired of saying no."

Maleficent chuckled. It was humorless and anyone that was not the child of the Dark One would have been afraid but Regina still looked at her defiantly. Maleficent spun around on the young brunette and stood right in front of her.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Regina asked, there was a slight shake in her voice but the defiance was still there.

"No." Maleficent said darkly. "But it might do you some good to obey me. Might save your life."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked softly.

Maleficent sighed. "Well, my dear, for one thing, Cruella wants to torture and skin you." Regina's eyes widened. She tried to step back but Maleficent reached out and grabbed her wrist being careful not to touch her skin. "And in this room, you disobedient child, I could put up a protection spell to keep her out. I cannot protect you if I do not know where you are."

"Then I'll stay with you."

Maleficent's eyes widened at that. She hadn't been expecting that. She didn't think Regina would want to be in her presence more than necessary. This was interesting.

"Later." She said and pulled Regina towards her then shoved her into the room. Regina spun around and glared at her. "Now be a good girl and stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"Oh you're not?" Maleficent asked feigning surprise. "I thought I was training a disobedient puppy."

Regina huffed and crossed her arms. She plopped down on to the bed and looked away from Maleficent.

"Very good." Maleficent said dryly. "Now stay like that. You look so pretty."

Regina huffed again with a little indignant squeak. Maleficent chuckled and shut the door leaving the girl alone to pout

She sighed, releasing some of the stress then headed down the hall to find her irritating partners in crime. At the end of the hall she ran into two of her guards. They bowed when they saw her.

"Go inside of my chambers." She told the older of the two. The other was nothing but a child and she did not need him canoodling with her young ward. "See that my little guest is taken care of. Do not free her and do not let Cruella near her." The large man nodded. "In fact, do not let anyone near her except for myself." He nodded again. "Go." She snapped. The man nodded and darted off towards her bedroom. She turned to his companion. He bowed.

"How may I serve you, mistress?" He asked with his fist over his heart.

"Stand outside the room. No one enters unless it's me and no one leaves, understood?"

"Yes Mistress." He bowed again and headed off towards the room.

Maleficent watched him go until he took his post right outside her door and nodded. Then with a wave of her hand she vanished from the hallway.

* * *

Regina sat at the edge of the bed still pouting. A guard came into babysit her. He stood in the corner silently like the other one. "Are you going to just stand there and not say anything like a statue?" She asked.

The guard said nothing. He didn't even look her way. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She looked around the room for something to do. Obviously there wasn't much. There were no books. No paint. Nothing. Man, for a powerful, fearsome sorceress Maleficent was awfully boring.

Sure Regina was isolated at home but at least she had free range of the castle and land. She wasn't locked in a room. A dark eerie one at that. With that thought in mind she hopped out of bed and stomped over to the window and yanked the dark curtain open. In streamed early sunlight brightening the room a little. She looked over at the chaise a little ways from the window. If she had her magic she could move it easily. Well after a few tries but still she couldn't move it herself.

She wanted to sit in front of the window. At least look at the world outside. That would provide some entertainment for a little while.

"Hey." She said to the guard and he looked over at her. "Can you move that chaise over here?"

He shook his head. "The mistress wouldn't be too pleased if I do so."

Regina sighed with an eye roll. Seriously? "Please?" She asked sweetly. "I'll tell her that I asked you to. She kind of likes me. I can tell."

She could see his resolve fading and that's when she went in for the kill. She batted her lashes with a sweet smile. "I promise I'll be a good girl if you do this one little thing."

He looked at her and sighed deeply and hung his head. "Fine. I really hope the mistress doesn't behead me."

"I won't let her."

The guard stopped in his trip over to her. She couldn't see his face through the helm but she could tell that he was searching her eyes. He must have found what he was searching for because he simply nodded and grabbed the end of the chaise and began moving it with very little effort. Now Regina knew that most girls her age would have been impressed with his strength or even turned on by it but she didn't feel a single thing about it. She just saw him as someone who was helping her. That was it.

He moved the chaise over to the window and turned it around to face it. He looked up at her. "Is this alright?" Regina noticed that he was eager for her approval. Are all men this easy to manipulate?

"Yes. Thank you very much." She said with a bright smile.

He nodded and stepped away then returned to his post. She watched him go then jumped onto the chaise and stretched out on it with a little giggle. She turned her head toward the window and watched the life going on outside. Butterflies playing and dancing through the air. Some bluebirds flew by singing happily. Her smile wavered when she realized that her father would never let her out of the castle ever again after this. Then again she had no one to blame but herself.

He told her to never leave and she disobeyed him. Now she was separated from him. Being held captive by three evil witches. One of which wants to murder her. Maybe after she's safely at home with her father, she'll never leave his sight. This nightmare was enough excitement to last her a lifetime. Now she just wanted to live her life with her father in peace. No more dreaming about leaving.

There's nothing beyond their castle walls but danger and people who want to harm her.

She sighed heavily at that thought. Her father was probably worried sick about her. He was probably going crazy. His blackened heart was probably aching. She hurt him. Whatever pain he was feeling was her fault.

No. It was those witches' fault. She hoped her father made them pay.

A lone tear ran down her cheek at the thought of her father being in pain. First her brother and now her. She quickly wiped away her tear. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to shed a single tear. She wasn't going to show weakness.

She kept her gaze on the window until she worried herself out. She drifted off to sleep with the morning sun shining on her face.

* * *

Maleficent pushed the doors open to her bed chambers only to find Regina gone from the bed. She honestly felt a little disappointed. Regina looked so pretty sitting on her bed. It was like she belonged there.

She furrowed her brow and turned to her guard. "Where is the child?" She asked entering the room. She was carrying a small silver tray with a teapot, two teacups and goodies.

The man lifted his head from where it was bowed. He pointed over to the wide window that led to a balcony. "There, Mistress." He said.

Maleficent followed his finger and figured that the girl must be on the chaise that was now turned to face the window. She nodded at him and strolled across the room to the chaise. She rounded it. There lay the sleeping girl. The sun was shining in, casting an almost angelic glow on her beautiful features. Just when Maleficent thought this girl couldn't get any more beautiful. When she caught herself thinking that she quickly cleared her throat. She looked back over at the guard.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"A few hours, Mistress. She went to sleep soon after you left."

Maleficent nodded. She studied the girl a moment longer. "She sleeps an awful lot. Could she be unwell?" Not that she cared. She just didn't need her dying on her before she got what she wanted.

"She didn't seem ill." The guard said with a shrug.

Maleficent nodded. "Should I wake her? I think I should feed her." She hated that she hadn't known much about humans.

"It wouldn't hurt." He said.

Maleficent nodded. "Okay. Thank you, you're dismissed and tell your companion that he may go as well."

He bowed even though she wasn't looking at him. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Stay close in case I need you." She commanded.

"Yes Mistress." He said before slipping out.

Maleficent looked down at the sleeping young girl. She did like her better that way. Less snappy and bratty. She set the tray down on the edge of the chaise and neared the sleeping girl. She hovered above her for a moment. Just watching the rise and fall of her chest. Taking in her soft baby-like features and soft hair. She looked like such a delicate little flower but this young woman was obviously far from it. She was the offspring of one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. She was far from fragile.

Maleficent could feel the dark magic radiating off of the girl in waves. She was powerful, mighty even. That's why Maleficent slapped that cuff on her. Regina was a tiny little thing and without her magic, well... She was easier to control. Maleficent wasn't sure of the girl's powers but she knew that she had them. She had to.

She stared down at the brunette for a moment longer. Her eyes lingering on the girl's soft kissable lips. It would be so easy to just lean over and claim them. To claim her. Never has she ever had such a beautiful maiden spread out for her like that. Nor has she ever felt the overwhelming desire she was feeling at the moment. She wanted her. In all honesty, if she did take her, who would stop her?

But she did make Regina a promise. But promises were meant to be broken.

She shook that thought off and leaned forward to touch the girl's shoulder. She shook her gently. "Regina," she said gently as to not startle her. The brunette hummed softly as a small adorable smile pulled at her lips. "Wake up, dear."

Regina's eyes fluttered open then they focused on Maleficent and she scowled. She's still angry obviously. She sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She watched Maleficent for a moment, waiting to see what she was going to do. Maleficent cleared her throat.

"I understand that you need to eat." Maleficent began and Regina just raised a brow at her. Maleficent fought back a smirk at that. "And it's well passed breakfast but it is not quite lunch, so I thought that you would like to have tea with me."

Regina appeared to be thinking it over. Her dark brows came together as her full pouty lips pursed. "I'm angry at you." She said finally.

Maleficent did smirk then. "I understand that. I'm just asking you to tea not for your hand in marriage. You don't have to like me nor enjoy my company to sit with me and have tea."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde woman. She stared into the woman's clear blue eyes. Maleficent felt like those hauntingly beautiful dark eyes were staring straight into her soul. Everything about the girl was breathtaking. Not that Maleficent would give her the satisfaction of letting her know that. It's not like it was that important.

Maleficent has seen and been with many beautiful women in her lifetime. Although none of them could even come close to this girl. Maleficent refused to fall head over heels for a child. A spoiled, bratty one at that.

After a moment, Regina nodded and turned to place her feet onto the floor, fixing her posture. Of course Rumpelstiltskin took time to teach this girl proper teatime etiquette. She probably had superb manners when prompted.

Maleficent took that as an acceptance of her invitation and nodded. She lowered herself to the chaise beside Regina. The girl kept a safe distance between them. She was obviously leery of Mal. Not that she could blame her.

With a flick of Maleficent's wrist a small plume of smoke appeared before them. It faded away and revealed a small round white table. Maleficent then leaned over, picked up the tray and placed it on the table.

She watched quietly as Regina leaned over and poured a cup of tea and filled another beside it. Maleficent smiled to herself. She was right about the etiquette. She then spooned two sugars into her tea, then looked back at Maleficent as if to ask her how many. Maleficent shook her head, telling her she needed none. Regina nodded and began stirring hers. The movements were very smooth and very ladylike. Something that Maleficent doesn't see often in the women she spends time with.

Regina delicately handed Maleficent one of the black teacups then picked up her own and settled back into her seat. They quietly sipped their tea. Regina blatantly ignoring Maleficent and Maleficent pretending not to care.

It was when Regina refilled their cups and reached for a cookie that Maleficent decided to engage the girl in conversation. "Do you have teatime with your father, Regina?" She asked. Regina looked up from the cookie with a surprised expression.

"Well, yes." Regina replied simply and bit into the cookie. Regina hummed at the taste. Maleficent knew she would like those, that's why she picked them specifically from her usual plain biscuits.

"What's it like?" Maleficent asked as she sipped her tea. For some odd reason she found herself interested in Regina's life. She hated herself for it but she couldn't stop asking. "Tea with the dark one does not exactly sound like a... well, pleasant time."

Regina looked over at her. Her brows were drawn together. "Are you going to hurt me?" She asked softly. "Are you going to touch me?"

Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise. Had she implied that. Has she done something threatening to make her think that? She was sitting there calmly just having tea with her.

"Why would you think that?" Maleficent asked carefully. "I made you a promise, did I not?"

Regina made a face. "I don't know, I see the way you look at me. Then we're having small talk over tea... and your tone..." She shrugged. "It feels like courting to me. Although you do not seem like the type to court."

Maleficent nodded and set her teacup down. "I see... well, I look at you that way because I think you're very beautiful and I'm appreciating your beauty as you would a fine piece of art." She smirked at the girl's furrowed brows and her obvious confusion. "And as for the courting you're right. I do not. I have not. I never will."

"Then the small talk."

"I just enjoy your company, that's all."

Regina studied her for a moment. Her brown eyes staring into Mal's blue ones. The young woman nodded. "You prefer my company to your companions?"

Maleficent raised a brow. "Indeed. You've met them, do you find that so hard to believe?"

Regina smiled a little and her curious eyes lit up. "I suppose not."

A small smile tugged at Maleficent's face at the adorableness of this young woman. She really enjoyed her. She was even fond of her. "Maybe you and I can go for a walk together..." She suggested. When Regina grinned, she clicked her tongue. "Within the walls of the castle."

Regina didn't look disappointed but nodded. "Okay." She smiled wider.

Maleficent shook her head with a small smile. "Now, mind your manners and finish your tea." she instructed lightly.

The brunette shook her head and picked up another cookie.

* * *

 **As for Daddy Rumple, was that enough Rumple for now or should I have put more?**

 **Regina is really starting to analyze things and realize...**

 **Anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay and thanks for sticking with this sorry. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Also, flashbacks are in italics, warnings for language and sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy, I hope.**

Chapter 5

 _"Papa," The little brunette giggled as she came barreling into the room. Her little white shoes tapped across the marble floor of the dimly lit library. She ran straight up to Rumplestiltskin where she found him sitting by the window on a wooden stool spinning straw. "Play with me, Papa." She demanded as she climbed into his lap._

 _Rumple looked down at his now three year old daughter as she settled in his lap. Even as such a small toddler Regina is demanding. Rumple has no one else to blame but himself. He spoiled her rotten and well, he believed that all little girls should be spoiled, especially his little princess. "I just put you down for a nap." He said in a playful tone._

 _Regina giggled before kissing her father on the cheek. Something he wasn't used to but he found that he liked. "I woke up and I missed you."_

 _He smiled at the brown eyed beauty on his lap. Rumplestiltskin had seen many things in his centuries of life. More beautiful things than he could count but they all pale in comparison to his little girl. "Did you dream?" He asked settling Regina so that he had room to still spin._

 _"Yes." Regina said. She frowned and her little face clouded over. As a father Rumple immediately began to worry. "I had a bad one though." She said then. Rumple nodded. Regina was such a bright child. She could speak and express herself so well. He believed that most of it was because of her genetics with her coming from two magical parents._

 _"What was it about?" He asked. Regina sighed and snuggled closer to him. He handed her a strip of gold and watched her tiny fingers play with it._

 _"I woke up and you were gone." The little girl said finally. Rumple frowned but let the child continue. "I was all alone and I couldn't find you. I was scared."_

 _"Oh, alright." He said patting Regina on the head in a way that he hoped felt affectionate to the child. He really disliked when his little girl was anything but happy. "That will never happen. I promise that we will never be separated. We will always be together so, don't be scared."_

 _Regina looked up at him then nodded. She put her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him. Rumple really liked her hugs but he wouldn't admit that either. "I love you, papa." She said in that adorable little voice._

 _He wanted to say it back because he did love his little girl. They were all each other had now. He couldn't form the words though so instead, he held her back. "Regina," He said gently. Regina pulled back and looked up at him with furrowed brows. "You really do need to sleep. You're so young and you're still growing."_

 _Regina made a face. "But I can't sleep."_

 _Rumple chuckled and helped Regina settle back into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and looked back at the wheel. He went back to spinning knowing that that never failed to put the little girl to sleep. "Try." He said._

 _"Can you tell me a story?" Regina asked quietly. She knew that her father had the best stories. Rumple nodded although the child wasn't looking up at him. He patted her on the head._

 _"Once Upon a time in a land that was wonderful and full of magic, there lived a cold, gruesome, evil sorcerer." He began the story. "And he was clouded by darkness. The darkness had consumed him and had taken away all that he was. He lost everything because of it and he was left alone with his power." He looked down to see Regina looking up at him, those big brown eyes reading him. She was sucking her thumb, a habit that Rumple disliked. Bae did it as well and he was around Regina's age when Rumple began breaking him out of it. He doubted it would be that easy with Regina. She was a stubborn little thing. That is where she took after Cora and that was it. But she needed to break that habit and soon but that was a problem for another time. Right now, Regina asked for a story and a story she shall have. "He was lonely then and it just made him angrier and more cruel. He used his power for terrible things, trying to ease his heartache but nothing worked. He had lost everything because of his power and he felt like he had nothing. He was so lost and very sad until on an unexpected day, a little bright eyed baby girl came into the sorcerer's life. He knew from the first moment he held her that he would never be lonely again as long as he had her. As his daughter grew, she brought light and happiness back into his life. He was happy and so was she. She was his everything. She held his black heart in her tiny hands and he never wanted her to let go."_

 _He heard Regina yawn and looked down to see her stretch out her little arms. "Do they get a happy ending?" She asked in a sleepy voice._

 _"Yes." He said gently. "The little girl made him so happy and he tried his best to make her happy. She loved and accepted him for who he was and that was all the man ever wanted. She was part of his happy ending. The two of them spent every day together. They played together, the sorcerer taught her and she loved to hear stories from him." He could hear Regina giggle on the last part. He smiled. "They lived together in happiness and peace. And then the sorcerer knew he was right, he would never be lonely again."_

 _He felt a weight on his chest and then he looked down to see that Regina had fallen asleep that quickly. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping little girl. It was like she became prettier everyday. Raising this child was becoming one of Rumple's favorite things. He enjoyed teaching her and watching her grow. It made him feel whole. Almost like he wasn't a monster or a beast. With Regina, he was just her father. She never judged him and loved him unconditionally. That was all he ever wanted. He pushed some of Regina's hair away from her face and he chuckled at the sleeping toddler. She never makes it to the end of a story and she's too young to understand that that story is about the two of them. Regina is bright though. She'll figure it out and then she will know just how much she means to him. He gathered the small child into his arms and stood. He poofed them to Regina's bedroom which was lit brightly by cute little lanterns floating in midair._

 _He walked over and laid her down on her little bed. He pulled the pink blankets up to cover her, tucking her in. He straightened up and watched his sleeping daughter for a moment. He combed his fingers through her beautiful dark ringlets. He meant it. Regina would never be alone, she will always have him. He will always protect her and keep her close. She never needed to worry. She would always have him._

 _"I will always be here, Regina. Don't you worry." He whispered to his sleeping child. He watched a small smile cross the child's lips which made him smile as well._

The words echoed through Rumple's head as he tore through his room of magical items. He had already used most of the items to try and find his child but he hadn't had any luck. It was as if Regina was gone from this world or even... no he shook that thought away. Regina couldn't die. She was immortal like he was and maybe even more so, since she was not tethered to the dagger. She could do what she pleased and not fear being killed by its power.

That gave him some peace of mind but it still made him feel uneasy that he couldn't find her. He tried everything, well except for one. He looked at the crystal ball before him rested on the wooden podium. He put his hands on it and wished to see his daughter and channelled all of his power into it. He felt the vibrations of the magic coursing through the orb and opened his eyes expecting to see his little girl but instead was met with a globe full of gray fog. Still nothing. That didn't work either.

He growled in anger and picked up the ball, then chucked it across the room in a fit of fury. It hit the wall with a loud crash and shattered. Pieces of it flying everywhere.

He screamed in fury and vials on his shelves began shattering around him and other items clattered to the floor. Some of which breaking. He had never felt so helpless. It made him feel weak. He refused to be weak ever again. He will not lose another child.

"I will find you, Regina." He said into the darkness of the empty room. "And whoever is responsible for this is going to pay. They will be begging for death when I'm finished with them."

At that he raised a hand and vanished from the room in a plume of red smoke. He needed to change his searching tactics. He needed to try a more hands on approach.

* * *

Regina was used to dark cold castles so walking down that dark eerie hallway was not frightening in the least. Besides she was pretty sure that her own castle was darker than this one. The place got slightly more light than their castle though. Regina had just managed to get her father to stop nailing the curtains to the wall so she could open them and let some light in during the day. Maleficent clearly was confident in her physical appearance. She had mirrors almost everywhere they turned and none of them were covered unlike back at Regina's home. Her father has broken or covered all of the mirrors in all of the rooms except Regina's bedroom. He told her once when she was a young teenager and asked why, that he didn't want to keep staring at the monster that reflected back at him. Regina tried to convince him that he was not a monster to her but he just told her that it wasn't only what she saw but it was the things that he had done. She told him that she forgave him for everything he did and she always would and that changed him. She saw that he took comfort in that. It seemed that the only thing that mattered was her. It made sense because all that mattered in her world was him. She loved him no matter what.

She glanced at the woman beside her. She could see why Maleficent was so confident in herself though. She was gorgeous but she was harder to get through to than her father. She was determined and driven. She was hellbent on getting what she wanted. Her father was as well but the advantage she had was that she was his little girl. Regina knew that there was no convincing this sorceress to let her go so she understood that it was best to just keep her mouth shut and sit tight. Her father would come for her soon.

At least the sorceress gave her a few moments of freedom. Regina hated being cooped up. Even though she was not allowed to leave her own castle without her father, she was free to go wherever she liked in their home so, being Maleficent's prisoner was difficult for her. Living in a cage is not ideal and neither is being locked inside of a bedroom all day long with nothing to do but sleep. Those conditions made it very clear that she was not a guest, regardless of what Maleficent had said.

Regina continued to stare at her escort. Said woman kept her eyes ahead of them. Clearly disinterested in the young woman beside her. Regina took that as an opportunity to study her. There was no denying that Maleficent was breathtaking but she's obviously dark and evil. Her beauty overshadowed that though. Instead of fearing her wickedness, Regina was drawn in by her allure. Out of all of the features on the woman's perfect face, she had to say that her lips were her favorite. They looked so plump and soft. Kissable. She wondered what it would be like to press her own to them. Regina's eyes widened at her own train of thought and she blushed.

That's the woman that kidnapped her and locked her in a cage. Why would she want to kiss her? How could she?

Maybe because she was so gorgeous and powerful. Regina was attracted to power and darkness. Most likely caused by the darkness within her that had been suppressed for so long. Either way Regina was quite attracted to the older sorceress. It was more than obvious judging by the way that her body responded when the woman touched her and the way she yearned for her when she pulled away. Regina blushed even deeper when she remembered what she felt that time between her thighs. She had no idea what it was but it felt good. She liked it but she also felt dirty at the same time. That's obviously not a natural feeling. She wanted to ask Maleficent why she felt dirty for that but she didn't want to seem like a complete idiot or even more of a child, so she stayed quiet.

"I was thinking that you and I could go to the garden and sit." Maleficent said quietly. "You mentioned that you wanted some fresh air. I don't know much about humans or mortals but I assume that you need sunlight to... survive." She said the last word as if it confused her. Everything needed to survive, even Maleficents.

"Well yes." Regina muttered. She still didn't trust Maleficent enough to tell her about her immortality. She looked away from her, avoiding all eye contact. She refused to get lost in those deep blue eyes ever again.

Maleficent nodded and looked straight ahead as they walked down the corridor. They passed a few rooms with closed doors along the way and Regina felt her curiosity piqued. She wanted to know what was inside of them. She started to ask but she knew that Maleficent was not going to share. Just like her answers to all of Regina's questions. That too would be vague and possibly confusing. Maleficent was a mystery and the witch obviously wanted to keep it that way. Regina just stayed quiet as they continued on down the dark corridor. All that could be heard was the 'tip tap' of Regina's shoes and the thump of Maleficent's staff.

Regina could feel Maleficent's eyes on her but she refused to look her way. Instead she focused on all of the peculiar closed doors wondering what was inside. For a moment she panicked and thought perhaps there were more girls that were abducted. She quickly shook that idea off. Maleficent did explain that Regina was a ransom. She doubted that Maleficent would want to go through that much trouble.

Regina was lost in her thoughts and wild scenarios and it wasn't until Maleficent spoke, that Regina's attention was back onto the older woman.

"I don't know much about your mother." Maleficent began. "All I know is that she must have had a strong stomach to want to lay with Rumplestiltskin. Tell me about her."

Regina was shocked by the question but she was even more surprised that she wasn't the slightest bit offended by what Maleficent had just said about her parents. Well for one it was sort of true. Her father wasn't the most attractive man around. To other people he was hideous but to Regina he was her father. She didn't see a beast she just saw him. And as for her mother, well she didn't care. Her mother was selfish and didn't love her. She barely knew anything about her because her father didn't speak of her. "All I know is that she didn't want me." She replied with a shrug. "Good thing too because she was selfish."

Maleficent's face had an expression on it that was similar to sympathy then just like that it was gone being replaced with indifference. "You never knew your mother?" She asked softly.

Regina shook her head. "No."

Maleficent nodded. Regina could see that the woman was contemplating something and she instantly tensed but before she could panic, Maleficent spoke again. "So who is teaching you about your body'?"

"I've learned everything by myself." Regina said proudly. "I taught myself to be a woman."

Maleficent smiled, really smiled. Regina could feel Maleficent's eyes raking up and down her body. For some reason, it gave her a pleasurable feeling. The feeling of being... desired was turning her on. She could feel heat coiling in her lower stomach and pressure building up below that. She was confused by this but kept walking.

"And you are a woman indeed." Maleficent said. Her voice was low. Regina looked back at the woman with a furrowed brow. She noticed her eyes glowing slightly and the intensity of the eyes on hers was almost too much to bear. "Come closer, my dear. I don't bite."

Regina frowned. She was confused about what was happening but she followed Maleficent's instructions. Maleficent stopped her with a gently placed hand on her arm. Regina was then pulled flush against the sorceress' front. Regina breathed out and looked up into those eyes. Maleficent's eyes were studying her sharply. She then leaned in closer to Regina's throat and she could feel her smelling her. She gasped when she felt the woman's warm lips brush against her flesh. She shivered and could hear the other woman chuckle in response.

"You smell good enough to eat." Maleficent muttered. She sighed and pulled away. Regina wanted to cry at the loss of contact. "But I promised I wouldn't touch you."

Regina groaned. She wanted to see what Mal was going to do. This was all so new for her and her curiosity was getting the best of her. "It's alright." Regina said quickly. "I don't mind."

Maleficent smiled and leaned in again. She then ran her fingertips lightly over the girls throat and Regina shivered with a soft gasp. She could feel it throughout her entire body. Maleficent chuckled again and wrapped her entire hand around Regina's neck, squeezing slightly.. Regina's mind was suddenly wide open and her senses were magnified. She felt odd sensations in parts of her body that made her feel filthy. She liked it through. She shivered a little when Maleficent began squeezing a little harder and Regina's eyes slipped closed. She knew that she should have been afraid but she wasn't. She liked the playing with danger part. It was exciting and it was turning her on. Mal leaned in close and Regina was sure she was going to kiss her and she knew that she wouldn't protest. She hated herself for it.

"Mal, darling there you are." They both sighed at the sound of the irritating voice and Maleficent reluctantly pulled away, releasing her. Cruella was coming down the dark hallway towards them. There was a drunken sway in her movements and her black and white fur coat was hanging off of her shoulder. The woman instantly scowled when she saw Regina and Regina bristled. Maleficent sighed, obviously realizing that that was as far as she going to get with Regina for now. Cruella was an absolute mood killer.

"What do you want, Cruella?" Mal snapped.

"My question first." Cruella snapped back. "What is this doing out of her cage?" She slurred with a sloppy wave of her hand at Regina.

"She is not going to go anywhere, Cruella." Mal sighed. "She couldn't stay in that cage. She's a living breathing thing!"

Cruella looked appalled by the fact that Maleficent would even dare to raise her voice at her. "I think your little infatuation with that little bitch is going to ruin our whole plan!"

"I don't have an infatuation." Mal protested.

"Oh really?" Cruella said angrily. "Because you've been treating her as if you were courting her since she's gotten here. You're going soft, Mal. I say you hold her down and take what you want from her or torture her a little! Just a little burns and cuts. See how weak she is. That's the only way for you to snap out of this."

Maleficent looked over at Regina and Regina frowned. She understood what Cruella meant and she knew that if Mal wanted to she could easily overpower her. She wasn't ready and she certainly didn't want to be tortured when she couldn't heal herself. Her body was saying one thing but her mind knew better. She didn't want to give herself to anyone yet and she certainly didn't want to be taken against her will. In her young mind that was scarier than the torture part. Regina took a step back, ready to make a break for it.

"Regina," Mal said in a soft voice that Regina hadn't heard before. Regina looked behind herself to see if she could make an easy get away. The hall was clear for the most part. She looked back at Maleficent then at Cruella who was wearing a wicked smirk. "Regina..." Mal repeated, pulling Regina's attention. "I made a promise."

Regina nodded. She did and she's kept it so far. Well up until Regina practically begged her to touch her. She nodded. "Alright."

"Very good." Mal said with an actual smile.

"A promise, Mal! You made a promise to that little tart?" Cruella screamed.

"Watch it, Cruella." Mal warned darkly.

Cruella laughed then. The sound was cruel and wicked. It made Regina flinch and step back even further. "You're in love with her." Cruella said through her laughter and she wiped a fake tear. "Wow."

"I am not in love. Humans feel love. Dragons do not." Mal said dismissively.

Cruella rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand at Maleficent. Maleficent bristled at the blatant disrespect. "Yes, yes. Dragons are cold and cruel... until they find a suitable mate."

Maleficent growled low within her chest and the vibrations were so strong that Regina could feel them where she stood. "Shut up, Cruella. You know nothing!" She screamed.

Regina's pretty sure that she had never heard Maleficent raise her voice. She's never even seen her angry. Boy, was she scary. Cruella stood her ground and they glared at each other. "If that is the case, prove me wrong." Cruella taunted. "Touch her."

"You are sick." Maleficent said through a snarl. "Twisted and evil."

"And so are you." Cruella threw back. "Malevolent, I believe the term is."

Maleficent was fuming and her magic was going crazy. Regina could feel it and it caused her heart to start racing. "I'm still who I am."

"Then prove it." Cruella pushed. "Show me that our dragon is still in there. Show us that we haven't lost her and our leader. Show me that you still want your happy ending."

Maleficent stared at Cruella and Cruella stared back. Maleficent didn't deny her that time and Regina could feel her resolve breaking. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Regina backed up further and neither of the witches noticed her in the heat of their rage. She kept going with her eyes on them, step by step. They didn't even know that she was getting away. Once she was far enough she took off down the hallway. She ran passed some of the the closed doors. She chanced a glance over her shoulder. They were going to notice soon. She chose the next door she saw and went inside. She had no clue what she was going to encounter but it couldn't be worse than those witches.

The room was completely dark. It appeared to be a guest bedroom. The furniture was covered up with black sheets and it appeared to be completely unoccupied. She shut the door behind her.

She stepped further inside. She looked around for a place to hide. She looked at a tall wooden wardrobe. No, they would look there. She shook her head. Her eyes landed on the large bed and she nodded. She quickly ran over and knelt down. It was dark enough for her to hide. She slid under and laid down flat on her stomach facing the door. She just squeezed her eyes closed as she waited. She hoped her father came for her soon. She wasn't sure if she would survive for much longer.

She thought she could trust Maleficent but she was wrong. She's on her own there and that was the scariest part.

* * *

Their stand off came to an end when Cruella's eyes shifted and she realized that Regina was gone. "Mal, she's gone." She hissed.

Maleficent looked over at the place where Regina once stood. She feigned surprise. "Oh... she is." She said simply. She sighed when Cruella began circling her as if she would find Regina standing behind her.

"We have to find her." Cruella said urgently and Maleficent could tell that the woman was already riled up. Cruella was impatient and she got excited much too quickly. That meant that she had a terrible predator instinct.

"Cruella, she is a child. She has no idea how to navigate this castle and she has no magic." Maleficent pointed out. "How far is she going to get? Not very far I'd wager."

"Mal, this is serious." Cruella hissed.

"She'll come out when she gets hungry." Maleficent waved it off.

"I want to know where she is." Cruella snapped. Maleficent sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no idea why she put up with that woman.

"Go look for her downstairs." Maleficent instructed. She just wanted Cruella away from her. "I'll look up here."

"She couldn't go downstairs. I would have seen her." Cruella argued.

Maleficent's brows rose. "That so? Because I didn't see which way she went.."

Cruella thought for a second. "You're right. If you find her put her back into that cage." She was so easily deceived and Mal found it annoying but in this situation it was useful. She didn't need her rattling Regina any more than she already had. "And don't let her back out."

Maleficent bristled at the woman ordering her around but nodded. "Fine." She just wanted them to go their separate ways.

Cruella huffed then and stormed down the hallway towards the staircase. Maleficent watched her go with a smirk. She saw the young girl slip away. She let her go. She understood that Regina was scared. Mal didn't see which room she disappeared into though. She decided to give her a moment to calm down then she would go looking for her. She needed the child to trust her. They made a little progress but of course she was set back by Cruella. She rolled her eyes. Of course.

Maleficent turned on her heels and headed back towards her own chambers. She had some things that needed to get done which would be easier to do without babysitting a beautiful girl. Regina was definitely a distraction but in a good way. Maybe some time apart was exactly what they needed.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" The man screamed as he was tossed from one side of the ship to the other, hitting the wooden side hard. The force knocked the wind out of him.

"Where is she?" Rumple screamed as he stormed over to him. He knew that he took her. The pirate still wanted his revenge for what Rumple had done to Milah. Although they both had it coming to them, the notorious Captain Hook still had a vendetta against the Dark One. He should be thanking him though. After all if it wasn't for Rumple, the good captain wouldn't have that colorful moniker.

"Where is who?" The pirate groaned as he tried to pull himself up off of the deck which was difficult with the injuries he had already sustained since the beginning of the interrogation.

"Where is my daughter?" Rumple growled.

"Oh your daughter?" The man began to laugh when it all came together. He spat blood out onto the deck. "I don't have your precious little girl. You can check the ship for yourself."

Rumple growled. He didn't believe him but Hook was not foolish enough to invite him to search his ship and risk Rumple finding his daughter. "If I find out that you have taken her..." that was not an idle threat. He found it to be a strange coincidence that as soon as the captain had returned to the enchanted forest his daughter went missing.

The pirate pulled himself up to his feet. He had a hand on his side and he coughed. He was battered and bleeding but still bold as ever. "I've seen your little girl." He said with a smirk. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his good hand. "She reminds me of Milah an awful lot. Doesn't she? Cute, dark hair, nice smooth skin. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Milah mothered her."

"Shut up." Rumple warned. That was impossible anyway. Milah has died centuries ago.

And Regina was nothing like her. She wasn't a user and a liar. She didn't abandon Rumple. She never would. She loved her family and he never had to worry about her running off but he would die before he let this pirate take another thing from him.

"It's too bad really that someone had the idea to take her before I did." The Captain continued. "She would be excellent retribution for you taking away my love."

At that Rumple felt anger flare within him. He flicked his wrist and the man went flying backwards over the side of the ship and landed into the ocean with a huge splash. The crew all ran over to the side of the ship to look at the man that was splashing and calling for help. Rumple giggled. At least that made him feel a little better but this was still a dead end. "So long, Captain Hook." He said before poofing from the ship. He had to look elsewhere. He was determined to find Regina and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

* * *

Maleficent busied herself with everything that she needed to get done. She removed her headdress and fixed her hair, she changed into a more comfortable dress and reapplied her make up. She even sat in her chaise over by the window and read a book. She was waiting for Regina to come out on her own but she hadn't. Regina was cute though. She thought that she could hide from Maleficent. Maleficent could smell her down the hall. A scent that Maleficent really liked. It was a mixture of magic, apples and daisies. All light and no darkness as she expected given her origin. She smelled so sweet and of course Maleficent wanted to taste her but she wouldn't push. She wouldn't pressure that girl into doing anything she didn't want.

Maleficent was quite surprised when the girl asked her to touch her. She hadn't been expecting it and it caught her off guard so she gave in. If she had gotten more time she was sure she would have ended up tasting her. Her skin possibly tasted of caramel just as it looked like it. She did get excited and she could feel Regina's heart racing. She wondered how much further they would have gotten had Cruella not interfered. She wondered if she would have Regina laying beside her in her bed. She growled then. Leave it to Cruella to ruin a moment like that and now the girl is spooked and she doubted that she'd let her get that close again.

Usually Maleficent reveled in the fear she invoked within people but for some reason with Regina... she wanted her to feel anything but fear towards her. She didn't want her to be afraid. She wanted her to trust her because frankly she meant her no harm. The things Cruella said, Mal would never do any of those things to Regina. Unless she wanted that is. She had decided that she would never hurt Regina. It was odd for her to care about a human but it was what it was. She chalked it up to the girl being so young.

She stood up from her vanity and grabbed her staff. Regina has had enough playtime and she needed to come back. She walked over to her door and opened it. She peeked out first to see if she saw her little mouse sneaking about. The hall was completely empty. She shrugged then stepped out into the hallway. She followed Regina's scent passed a few of the closed doors until it lead her to one, only two doors from where they had been standing before. She smirked and pushed the door open.

The door flew open and hit the wall. She heard a small gasp and she smiled. "Hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully as she entered the room. "I wonder where my little mouse has gotten off to..."

She walked around the dark room slowly as if she didn't know that the girl was under the bed. She could smell her fear and hear her shaking. She walked over to the wardrobe. "Is she in here..." She pulled the door open for dramatic effect. She then pretended to search the empty wardrobe. "No."

She began to walk around the room and she stopped at the desk. She bent down and checked under there. "Not there either."

"Hmmm..." She hummed. Play time is over because she was growing bored and she wanted her plaything. She knew where she was and with a flick of her wrist Regina was yanked from underneath the bed. The girl screamed and rolled over onto her back and started fighting. What exactly, Maleficent was unsure but she loved the girl's fire.

Regina's chest was heaving and her eyes were wide as she looked up at Maleficent. "Regina, calm down." Mal bent over to push some hair from Regina's face but Regina swung at her and barely missed her.

Maleficent chuckled. Yep. She loved her fire.

"No. Leave me alone." Regina screamed. She turned over and tried to crawl away but Maleficent stopped her. An invisible force grabbed Regina's ankles and pulled her back to Mal. The girl was still struggling and her nails dug into the wood of the floor. She was going to hurt herself.

Maleficent turned the girl over with a flick of her wrist. Before Regina could begin swinging again, Maleficent bounded her hands with that same invisible force and pulled her arms up above her head. She was completely immobilized. She squirmed not giving up her fight.

"Now." Maleficent said as she put one leg over Regina so that the girl was between her legs. She then lowered herself to a kneeling position, straddling the young girl. She could see the panic on Regina's face and she wasn't sure how to calm her. "Come now, Regina. No one is going to hurt you." She then reached down and pushed the hair that had fallen into Regina's face away.

"But Cruella said..." Regina's voice shook.

"I don't take orders from useless mortals." Maleficent said proudly. "I am much too great to pay her any mind." She could see Regina calming a little. "I promised that I will never hurt you and I will keep that promise."

She traced a finger down the girl's cheek and she could feel her relaxing. Her breathing began to slow and she stopped squirming.

"Good girl." Maleficent said pleased with the young woman's compliance. "There..."

She stared down at Regina and Regina stared up at her. There were multiple emotions going across the girl's dark eyes. Maleficent couldn't figure out what she was thinking but she needed to know. She sat there straddling Regina's stomach just watching her. She didn't plan to move anytime soon. She wanted to hold Regina down, immobilize her, own her. Even if it was just for a moment.

"Don't take anything Cruella says to heart. She's a hateful, petty woman and she would do anything to hurt or scare you. She feeds off of it. Don't give her what she wants." She whispered. Regina nodded. Maleficent tilted her head studying her. She couldn't read her expression. "Alright?"

Regina nodded "Yes."

Maleficent smirked. "You are such a good girl." She stroked the girl's cheek with her knuckle and she delighted when the child didn't pull away. "Next time you get frightened talk to me, alright?"

Regina nodded again. "Yes."

"Good girl." Maleficent smiled then she reluctantly stood to her feet. She really liked sitting on Regina. It just felt right but there was a time for everything. She undid the invisible bonds then offered the girl her hand. Regina accepted it and allowed herself to be helped up. They were both surprised that there was no shock or current when they touched. Just like a few hours ago when Mal had touched Regina in the hallway. She didn't dwell on it much because she didn't know what to make of it.

Once Regina was on her feet, Maleficent's hands instantly began brushing the dust from the girl's dress. Regina allowed to which was surprising but Mal didn't draw any attention to it, instead she began dusting the back of the dress off. It was a battle to behave herself as her hand brushed the supple flesh of the girl's behind but she held it together. Maleficent gave Regina a look over. She looked alright but she would give her a different dress for the evening.

"Come along." Mal said as she turned on her heels and began leading Regina out of the room. She heard Regina's shoes following her. She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the room and held the door open for Regina. Once the girl stepped through, Mal shut the door behind her. "This way." She said and then began leading Regina again. Regina of course obediently followed. Mal smirked to herself as she thought of how much of a good girl she had.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
